Ginchuriki Series Part II
by HumbleFanFics
Summary: Kai has died, leaving behind a son and a wife that lived their life in Konoha and considered it as their new home, events happen and Kaiori alters from and his thoughts change but he gets redirected and chose the path that his father has chose long time before him.
1. Chapter 1: Kaiori

**Ginchuriki Series Chatper 1 (2/2)**

"Kaiori...Wake up!" A mom called her son from the first floor, "I woke you up as you told me, don't blame me after!"

"I am awake!" The boy, Kaiori, answered "Coming in couple minutes, prepare the breakfast"

"Alright" Tushira, his mom Kindly answers.

Kaioro woke up reeling, yawning in his way to the sink to brush his teeth and to refresh his sleepy face, once he finished he descended down:

"I don't understand, Kaiori, why you always ask me to wake you up this early! You still have time to sleep!" Tushira doing her thousandth time lecture.

"Mom...I told you already, I don't want to waste my day!" Kaiori answered.

"You will still have enough time even after two extra hours of sleep, plus, Hinata told me that you always wait close to an hour for Boruto" Tushira countered.

"Mom, come on, do we have to do that every morning, I got used to it, it became a habit of mine! And yesterday Boruto promised me to wake up early this time" Kaiori.

"I doubt that..." Tushira whispered knowing the lazy Boruto.

Kaiori finished his breakfast and was about to head outside, "Anyway mom, I am going now, and by the way, I took some money because Boruto told me that he will make me try a dish called Ramen..."

"Sure, so what I understand that It isn't necessary for me to make lunch?" Tushira concluded.

"No, I am fine, you can make for yourself if you want" Kaiori answered.

"Me, Sakura and Hinata-chan , planned to sit together, we might eat as well too, so I will be good" Tushira explained.

"Ok, looks like we have a deal!" Kaiori said.

"Sure..." Tushira asked her son to come closer after signing in her hand without speaking.

"Mom! Knock it off! I am grown up right now!" Kaiori greatly refused.

"You still my son after all, right?" Tushira always countered him with this sentence.

"Ok, mom as you wish...but please do not kiss me when my friends are near!" Kaiori laying his condition.

"I won't" Kaiori came closer, kissed his mom and left waving.

"Boruto! Hey! I am outside!" Kaiori was screaming on the street in front of Boruto's house.

"Boruto it is Kaiori outside!" Hinata said trying to wake up her son.

"Kaiori...Who is Kaiori..." Boruto was still drown in his dreams when his reality interrupted.

"Boruto!" Hinata stretched her call.

"Who is..." Boruto got totally pulled out of his dream and woke up as an insane "Kaiori! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I am late! I am late!"

"What is going on Boruto!" Hinata asked him when he was throwing his close out from the wardrobe left and right:

"I told him that I will wake up early today, and I won't get late!" Boruto explaining.

"Come on, Boruto, everyone know sthat you can resist anything, but leaving the bed early" Hinata said.

"It was a mistake that I will never do again!" Boruto rushed to the sink after he ordered the clothes that he will wear, after he finished, he changed his clothes, took something quick to eat and exited the door.

"Kaiori!" Boruto noticed that he already left.

"Looks like you are late... Come inside, he will come back, he always does that when you still struggling to wake up, come and eat a respected breakfast!" Hinata said to him.

"Dammit! I won't stand his lecture now!" Boruto preparing himself to face Kaiori.

Meanwhile, Kaiori went to the graveyard, to check a grave, it was his father's, he knew nothing about him, his mom always escaped his repeated question, so he finally stopped once he felt that it makes his mom sad, so kept himself away from the incident that happened to his father, Kai, death only kept mourning his name, and never wasted a day without visiting his nameless father, he was kindly replacing the flowers if necessary, saying a pray, he couldn't cry, he just was feeling that gap that his father left, but he kept himself strong knowing that he is now the man of the house and he must take care of his mother.

Kaiori wen't back to Boruto, saw Mitsuki and Sarada waiting Boruto outside, too shy to knock the door:

"He still sleeping?!" Kaiori felt pissed.

"Oh Kaiori! We don't know we just..." Sarada was about to continue her sentence when Kaiori shouted "WE ARE HERE, BORUTO!"

Boruto took a glance from the window, ticking out while the food still stuck in his mouth, he saw how pissed Kaiori was, he was too scared to go out but he knew that with every second he delays he will make Kaiori even angrier.

He opens the door ajar, ticking his head out:

"Hey..." He smiled like nothing happened.

"What did you promise me yesterday?!" Kaiori felt angry.

"Well...uhm..uhm..." Boruto struggling to come up with an explanation.

"Such lazy!" Kaiori said.

"Kaiori, come on take it easy" Sarada trying to calm him down.

"I can't stand the people who don't keep their promises!" Kaiori explained his actions, a thing that he learned from his mom.

"Kaiori, calm down, all good, don't take Boruto serious he never understands what he says or the promises he makes" Mitsuki support Sarada in defending Boruto.

"Ah...Anyway, let us start our day..." Kaiori ended the discussion.

They all went playing, Boruto was displaying his to create a Rasengan just to show off, but he never cast it away because it will embarrass him when it will disappear in half of the distance.

After they've done playing, they all followed Boruto to Ichiraku Ramen:

"So!" Boruto making introduction, "As we all know, Kaiori just made it here after he left couple years ago to visit his grandparents in some sort of village called...Kir...Kirg..Kirek"

"Kirigakure..." Kaiori helped him spelling its name, the village hidden by the mist.

"Yeah, that!" Boruto resumed, "And I am intending to let him taste the delicious Ramen!" He turned his head and said "Ramen please!" When Teuchi delivered it with a smile.

"Now taste this!" Boruto offered him the dish.

Kaiori tasted the soup first, and then start it with the macroscopic ingredients:

"My first impression, and probably the last..." Kaiori stretching his speech, "I hate it" By that he destroyed Boruto.

"You disliked it! What the?! Wait Wait!" Boruto struggling to make him to try again, but he failed convincing that stubborn kid that ended up liking the simple normal traditional rice dish, a thing that made Teuchi have some memories when Kaiori's father and how Naruto tried to convince him.

Meanwhile, Tushira had her lunch with Hinata and Sakura:

"So how was it there?" Sakura asked.

"Kirigakure? Oh yeah, I met my parents there for the first time, it was so touching, I never realized that they still alive, last time I saw them when I was a child, and they gave me to Lady Cheema, never blamed them for what they did, exact the opposite I appreciate them even more they gave their lonely diamond in the sake of help" Tushira explained.

"Did Kaiori met them?" Hinata asked.

"Sure he did, it was weird for him at first, but he got used to it, when he was calling him grandfather and grandmother, it meant the world for them, and it was the same to me, seeing them and him that happy was everything I want to see, and a thing he want to see too" Tushira took a glance at the skies meaning Kai.

Hinata and Sakura had their eyes blurred in tears, but didn't want to let Tushira notice, so they immediately switched the subject about food.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting An Idol

**Ginchurki Series Chapter 2 (2/2)**

Sunset, the moment they all four parted, Mitsuki and Sarada left, Boruto and Kaiori walked together home because their homes were too close.

"I still don't understand how you disliked that Ramen" Boruto felt down.

"I don't know, it is a thing that I can't explain" Kaiori wanted to cut the chase here before the talk drags for long.

They reached Boruto's house, stood in the entrance:

"Same routine tomorrow?" Kaiori said.

"Yes, but..." Boruto couldn't make second promise.

"Don't worry, I won't be here early, I will do something then I will be back to pick you up as always" Kaiori eased on him.

Hinata was taking glances from the window, and as soon as she opened the door, she said:

"Oh, thank god you are not late..." Hinata felt relief.

"Why mom, is there anything going on?" Boruto said.

"No, we were worried about you to get late because we will visit Kaiori's house today at night" Hinata explained.

"YASH!" Boruto felt excited with that.

"Prepare yourself to beat you again in the card game" Kaiori said.

"This time will be different!" Boruto countered.

"I hope so" Kaiori turned his direction after he waved goodbye to Boruto and his mom, Hinata.

"Mom, I am home!" Kaiori entered his house.

"Oh, so you are here finally" Tushira was about to explain to him.

"I know about it, Lady Hinata told me" Kaiori saves time for his mom to explain.

"Ah... alright then, go take a shower and come back to help me ordering the house to be prepared for the Hokage visit" Tushira said.

"Kage Naruto is coming too?!" Kaiori considered Naruto as his idol he admired him too much, didn't reveal to Boruto avoiding to let him sense that he is being jealous, when he really was "YASH! As lightning speed!"

He took a dash upstairs to comply to his mother's orders, after he finished he went down and helped his mom in the housework.

Hour and half passed, Knocks were heard on the door, Kaiori felt excited but too shy to meet Naruto.

Tushira went to open the door, and there they were, Hokage family, including Himawari, Boruto's sister:

"Good evening!" Naruto smiled.

"Welcome!" Tushira greeted them while Kaiori was sneaking out from the wall in the leaving room that displayed the main door, taking glances when his eyes were blurred from excitement.

Naruto entered the living room witnessing Kaiori sitting on the separated chair swinging his legs, when his hands were catching the front of the chair.

"Hey, little man!" Naruto greeted him.

Kaiori didn't know what to answer "Hey, I am...He...Thank you"

Naruto realized how nervous he was:

"Kaioriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Boruto rushed to his side.

"Hey!" Kaiori greeted him as normal.

they all took their position:

"So little man, how you found Kirigakure?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty...nice, a lot of water there, mist everywhere, it is so different from here" Kaiori answered.

"Would you prefer Konohagakure or Kirigakure?" Naruto asked him making him even more nervous.

"Nothing can be compared to Konoha it is a peace of heaven on earth nothing can compete with it, If I die and heaven was granted to me, I know it would be similar to this land!" Kaiori exaggerating to make Naruto feel how much he likes this village.

"Hey...Hey calm down, Kaiori, we know already, we know" Naruto easing on him, "However, we are here to talk to your mom, will you allow us? I heard you are the man of the house, so will you?"

"Uh..Sure!" Kaiori didn't hesitate, "I will go up to bring the card game, then we will go out to the backyard, Boruto wait me there with Him...Himw..."

"Himawari..." Boruto getting his payback.

"Yeah, that!" After he brought the card game they all went to the garden in the back of the house.

Tushira was glancing at him, happiness was spoiling from her eyes:

"Just like his father, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yep, he took everything him, and he got nothing from me but his eyes" Tushira said.

"Tushira..." Naruto dragged her attention, "I am here to ask you a favor, and I hope you to accept it"

"Yea sure everything I can do for the Kage..." Tushira answered.

"Well...It is not about Naruto as much as it is about you and Kaiori..." Hinata answered.

"Not about him?" Tushira wondered.

"It is about Kaiori..." Naruto said, "I am here, asking you to tell him the truth about his father, how he lived and how he fought and how he died, don't be afraid mentioning my name before him, and do not hesitate telling him involving me in his death"

"But that will..." Tushira refused.

"I want to deal with this subject now rather than later, I don't want him to do what Sasuke did, in this age we can restrain him and eventually he will realize it and accept it, after all he will know the truth because won't be completely hidden forever, and I'd rather dealing with it now than later" Naruto explained his theory.

"If I told him the truth he might not realize his actions, and he will end up hating you and could hurt your family..." Tushira displaying the downsides.

"As I told you, he will know about it eventually, at this age we can deal with him, the more we delay that harder it gets" Naruto countered.

"Tushira, we know it would be hard on him and on you, but we share the same pain, the fear that you and us have about him hurting himself or others, his agony might revive vengeance in him and make him experience hate, we are all in the same bowl, we must deal with it immediately" Hinata supported the idea.

Tushira had deep thinking when she finally accepted for the sake of all.

"You will tell him tonight, after we leave" Naruto said.

"Okay..." She bowed her head down having that fear eating her up, hoping that they will sit for a while and delay that awe moment.

Meanwhile in the backyard:

"No! You won me again! Ugh!" Boruto suffered another lose.

"Well, it is not me only Himawari gave her hand" Kaiori winked her when she smiled.

"Two against one! That is not fair!" Boruto came up with an excuse.

"Well, I didn't make most of the moves, I was complying to her orders, so actually she is the one who beat you" Kaiori pissing him off.

Boruto got up, went to the center of the garden and laid his back looking to the stars, after that they both followed him, Himawari in the center and Kaiori in left.

"I envy you, Boruto" Kaiori starting to speak deep.

"Envy me?!" Boruto wanted an explanation.

"You have such an amazing family, having a sister I wished to have, a caring mom like mine, and a father that I considered as my ultimate idol" Kaiori opens his heart.

"My dad...is your idol?!" Boruto felt shock of hearing that.

"Yeah, he is, I don't care if you mock me about that, but it is the truth...His mythical strength, the strong bond that he formed with his friends, and the trust they share, he does everything in the sake of all and counting himself from the last, can't make myself imagining another idol who worth to be more than him, even my own dad" Kaiori explained "Hang on them as much as you can, Boruto, there are alot of people out there envying you about the life that you have, and I am one of them"

Boruto didn't know what to answer, his words weren't a joke they were too serious to mock or to make fun of, he just closed his eyes to measure the things that he has, and felt sorry about Kaiori feeling how much he lacks from those things he mentioned, and added:

"You look like you have special place in my dad's heart..." Boruto said.

"Special place?!" Kaiori wanted an explanation so bad.

"He likes you and admires you, for taking care of your mom and the house as a real young man...He was the one who pushed me to make an acquaintance with you when I never indented too, when I knew you I realized what a great favor my dad did, and how fool was I" Boruto explaining and opens his heart too.

"Boruto, Himawari, we are leaving!" Hinata called them.

They couldn't think of a better timing, so they didn't whine about leaving:

"Anyway, let us race to the main gate of the house!" Boruto stood up and start running.

"Hey! Wait!" Kaiori followed him leaving Himawari behind the one who started crying after being left over the thing that forced Kaiori to go back to pick her up and made a sure win for Boruto.

"Haha! I won!" Boruto arrived first, followed by Kaiori and Himawari.

"No way! First you didn't count, and second you left your sister behind!" Kaiori explained.

"Sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that I won..." Boruto mocked him.

"Shush both of you! You will be awakening the neighbors!" Hinata warned them.

"Ok, Kaiori we are leaving!" Naruto said.

"Huh! Yeah hum...Good night!" Kaiori didn't get embarrassed by his answer that moment.

They left waving back to him when Kaiori was waving back pleasured to meet these people and getting visited by his idol.

When they were walking home, Boruto said:

"Dad..."

"Yes, Boruto?" Naruto answered.

"Kaiori told me about you" Boruto explained.

"About me?!" Naruto wondered.

"He considers you as an ultimate idol, he said that when his eyes were drowning in happiness, and he envied me about having you, and in my turn I must thank you for making me meeting him, thank you" Boruto never was too kind in his speech especially towards his dad, he always wanted to be with no emotions and to act like a man, but he couldn't resist not telling him about that.

"Oh...Your welcome, Boruto" That what Naruto came up with, after getting his tongue tied from how Boruto said those words and admired Kaiori even more, knowing that this might ease the dangerous mission that he assigned to Tushira.


	3. Chapter 3: Igniting Vengeance

**Ginchurki Series Chapter 3 (2/2)**

"Kaiori, can I talk to you?" Tushira asked.

"Sure, mom" he said after he helped her clearing the table that held desert and fruit for the former respected visitors.

They sat on the same couch far from each other:

"It is about, your father..." Tushira igniting him and made his heart beat rapidly.

"My dad?! Mom if you don't want to I don't have a problem with it..." Kaiori said.

"Kaiori..." Tushira prepared herself "Kai-ori"

That split made Kaiori realized that his name included his father's "Kai..."

"Your name, makes me remember your father and the thing he died with, well calling him a thing is disrespectful, I correct my senstence" Tushira said.

"Died with?" Things getting stuffed to Kaiori.

"Kai, is your father's name, Ori, is related to your dad's beast, Mamori" Tushira explained.

"Mamori?! My dad had a beast like Kage Naruto!" Kaiori starting to realize how great his father was.

"Yes, and they both died together..." Tushira having her eyes blurred but didn't mind to drop some tears "Your father, Kai, I never knew his last name, but he was from a clan called "Yuki", he lived hard life after he eliminated his village..."

"My dad...destroyed his village?!" Kaiori felt a shock.

"It wasn't his intention, a spark ignited his beast to emerge, and destroyed everything around" Tushira trying to convince him.

"My dad and his beast destroyed a village..." Speaking what he was thinking.

"Kaiori! Do not build these false assumptions! Neither your dad nor his beast destroyed the village!" Tushira realizing how tough it will be.

"But you said so..." Kaiori made no facial expression, just the facial of a dead with a wide open eyes that didn't blink.

"I told it you it wasn't their intention!" Tushira felt mad of his answers.

"But that doesn't change the fact that they are the ones who did it? does it?" Kaiori forcing Tushira to accept his idea and made her even more careful picking the words, but she knew that when she tells him about his death and about Naruto, made it almost clear that he will never forgive him, but she continued hoping the best:

"He lived a hard life after that, losing his godmother, and lost me as his comrade, he was completely alone for a decade, wandering alone in the lands, before he met the people of this village..." Tushira said, happy that she finally reached the happy part "He did kind acts for the village, saying that he was doing that just for the sake of himself nothing more, he refused to stay and spent his last period with me when he found me after he left the village"

This made Kaiori feel a bit better.

"However, me and him didn't spend that much time together, it was brief but rich..." Tushira back to the sad part "The danger that was upon Kai got flipped on the village, and made it clear for Kai that he must defend this village at any cost in order to repent for his fatal mistake in the past"

"So my dad died eliminating the danger and dying with it?" Kaiori asked.

"Yes, and no" Tushira answered.

"Please mom, explain! I can't think anymore!" Kaiori couldn't handle it anymore.

"Yes, he cleared the danger with Naruto and the others, but that danger wasn't the reason that killed him" Tushira slowly expanding in her explanation, buying time because she really hated the end.

"It wasn't?! Mom! Please I can't stand it!" Kaiori's voice tone started to get higher.

"N... Na... Na" Tushira struggling to speak the name.

"Spit it our already!" Kaiori shouted.

"Naruto's beast was the one who killed him!" Tushira couldn't stand it.

Dominating silence, nothing more, Kaiori tightened his palm on his knees with a shake, tears fell on his thighs, but his facial expression never changed.

"Naruto was the one who killed my dad..." Kaiori deduced.

Tushira didn't counter because she already knew what answer she will get, she tried to get closer but he stopped her by pushing away her arm that was approaching his shoulder and said with a dry tone and got higher whenever he was approaching the end:

"You allowed the one who flipped our life upside down to enter from the front door...How could you know the truth and allow that to happen, how could you stand living between the ones who killed him, how could you stand in Naruto's face without the will to kill him!" Kaiori exploded.

"Kaiori stop thinking this way! It isn't how it is! stop it I beg you! It wasn't his intention to do that! It was beyond his ability!" Tushira trying to convince her completely blinded son.

"Forgiveness...Is beyond my ability now as well" Kaiori got back to his deadly expression with a dry tone and walked out.

"Where you think yourself going! It is too late! Come here!" Tushira trying to make him come back.

"Too late to kill him? It never was and never will be" Kaiori took the other meaning of "too late" far away from what Tushira meant.

"That wasn't what I meant..." Tushira heard the door shut witnessing her son speeding to nowhere.

"Hey Kaiori..." Naruto spoke when he came out from the shadows.

Kaiori turned himself facing him "You know what? I've realized something"

"Something?" Naruto wondered.

"Living without pain is boring..." Kaiori wasn't him speaking anymore

"What...What are you talking about?!" Naruto didn't believe what he said.

"I didn't intent to set to my life any goals yet, but vengeance made one for me, I am now itching to kill you, to destroy your surroundings, to let your family appreciate what I am passing through from pain and lacks, I can't wait to let Boruto feel the same!" Kaiori grinned a devilish grinned that made Naruto freeze in his place never seeing that awe scene in his life.

"You are saying that because you are mad, this will fade with time, I know it" Naruto said knowing that he isn't facing the kid that he knew.

"Till then, you might not be here anymore..." Kaiori grinned but tears still going down as rain, he gathered his fist and tightened it, black smoke, or aura, started to form on it and expanding when he was saying those words.

His eyes, went deadly, the pupil was no more there slowly lifting his head revealing his face, he opened his eyes suddenly and tighten his eyebrows to show anger and hate. The smoking aura circled his body, creating down on his feet a cloud that covered them on a small radius, the aura was too sad to be spiky and straight but it held some anger and reflected the cold inner of Kaiori:

"You've never visited my dad's grave, nor replaced a flower, first time I got there the flowers were already yellowed and left over, you didn't even care about replacing them, after all what my dad has done, you are busy taking care of the village's business and left the one who save it scatter and surf away with the time" Kaiori throwing darts of words at Naruto when the last accepted every word he said, not countering with any.

When he said those words, that smoke covered his fists, made rays of a dark sun, and shouted:

"YOU MUST PAY FOR THIS! THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING IT GO!"

Kaiori prepared to strike, when suddenly he glanced at that window that reflected the light in the house and suddenly got part of blocked by a body.

That body was to his mom, Tushira, taking glances the window, when she heard the shouts of him, she was too stoned covering her mouth in her palm as a habit of her when she gets concerned and afraid.

"Her glances at me, always make me forget the lack that I am suffering from...Her smile, puts me in the top of the world...I can't do anything opposing her opinion because she was always right...To satisfy her is all I need" Kaiori aura slowly vanishing and fading, seeing her was enough to calm him down, "She doesn't deserve what she is living, she doesn't deserve to spend her life alone like this, I am trying my best to make her feel better, she pretends it...But she never fooled me" Kaiori took a dash in that dark street vanishing behind the shadows.

After adjusting his breath, Naruto signed for the two ninjas behind him to follow Kaiori in order to avoid getting himself hurt by his unstable behavior. He took a glance behind and saw Tushira lurking from the window, smiled as a sign it will be okay, left to his home.


	4. Chapter 4: Committing A Crime

**Ginchurki Series Chapter 4 (2/2)**

Kaiori arrived to the graveyard, searched for his dad's grave and dropped himself upon it:

"Hey dad, you might have seen what happened, you might feel mad at me and angry about my actions, however, I am doing that for my mom more than I am doing it for myself, seeing her laying on the bed searching for a body to touch and to sleep on his chest in the cold night, slowly witnessing her dropping liquid diamonds from her eyes, she feels the lack that I am feeling, but I know that her is much greater, losing a person that you know is still much harder than losing someone you never saw existing. Don't blame her for my actions, I am doing that on my own she has nothing to do with it, but the opposite she tries to keep me safe and to raise me the best way she could. I don't know if vengeance that I am seeking will ease on her, but it will ease on me, I didn't find a way to satisfy her, she pretends but I can see through it, I am doing this for the sake of us all, dad, please forgive me, and allow me to spend this night with your company because we both do really miss you and we want to cling in every memory you left behind" Kaiori had his "discussion" with his dad, clearing things up for him, but it was more for himself, he just laid his head on the stone that served him as pillow and slept.

At late night, three hours till the horizon, Tushira's door got knocked:

"Kaiori, Kaiori, coming!" Tushira rushed to the door as a maniac.

She opened the door and saw Naruto instead:

"Oh...Hey...Hokage, Is he okay?!" Tushira said.

"I know how you are feeling right now not able to sleep because of what happened, don't worry he is safe, as I expected, he went Kai's grave, crying there" Naruto eased on her.

"Let us go! This is our opportunity!" Tushira didn't think twice.

"I would rather wait...Let him ease on himself by crying, waiting is the best thing we can do, I am sure that he will be back tomorrow" Naruto explained "Anyway, just don't worry about him he is safe hands, you can get some sleep, even if I doubt that you will, but there is nothing to do, really"

"I will try..." Tushira answered.

"Stay strong, we need all to be strong in order to regain him, and trust me we did the right choice, and I thank you for your courage, good night!" Naruto cheered her.

"I hope so... Good night..." Tushira answered.

Tushira never slept, got stuck between the waves of her thoughts, how far this will drag? How much time it needs till Kaiori accept reality and forgive Naruto? How important is she to Kaiori? Or will Kaiori keep his word and never rest until Naruto dies? All these thoughts caused her anxiety and countless worries but after all, she believed in what Naruto said, and didn't let all these doubts get higher than her hopes.

The sun rose, Kaiori woke up by opening his eyes slowly, not surprised where is he right now, away from home and from his warm bed, for the first time he won't hear his mom calling to wake him up and most likely he woke up too late instead of his daily early wake up.

He stood up, but his facial deadly face never changed since he heard the story, vengeance overwhelmed his inner allowing him to see anything outside of it.

He walked downstairs to go back home to calm his mom down after he was certain that she is too worried, he didn't prepare a sentence to say or an apology to address, he just put his hands in his pockets and went down when sadness was controlling his senses.

Boruto and the others noticed his delay, he didn't come to lecture Boruto's about his over sleep habit, or shouted to wake him up, they searched for him but they didn't find a clue until they found him by a coincidence walking down from the graveyard that he camped his night in:

"Here you are! I have a great news! The academy will be opened soon!" Boruto rushed holding news.

"Dammit! It is Boruto! This is not a good timing for him to come!" One of the hired stalking ninjas that was after Kaiori said.

"Where have you been!" Sarada asked when Kaiori was still in distance, but he answered none.

"Now who is the one delayed from the schedule?!" Boruto mocked, when Kaiori passed by without answered or even lifting his head facing them.

"Kaiori?! What is wrong!" Sarada asked, "Why you are not going even to greet us?!"

"Hey! Wait there! Where you think yourself going!" Boruto rushed to him and caught arm stopping him "Are you deaf or what?!"

"Boruto, it is not between me and you, please leave me in peace" Kaiori answered, making Boruto's hand to loosen without his intention.

Boruto ran and stood in his face, "What happened to you! Just yesterday we were playing the card game! What happened to alter your attitude! I am your friend tell me!"

"You are not my friend anymore..." Kaiori answered him causing Boruto's tongue to get tied "...You will hate the one who will cause you pain, won't you?"

"Pain? Why would you intend to hurt me!" Boruto wanted an answer.

"Not you..." Kaiori took a paused and shot his words "...But your pathetic father!"

Boruto didn't answer, he had memories of what Kaiori told him yesterday and how much he appreciated his father, Naruto, and now he is standing and disrespecting his name in fron of Boruto.

"Boruto, let us go back, Kaiori must calm down he is not in a good mood!" Mitsuki tried to save troubles.

"How dare you to disrespect my father's name! Aren't we the one who fed you and allowed you to live here! You could stay at Kirigakure living there and not coming here! You are too pathetic and too poor to live here and in these lands! You must get kicked you...And your mom!" Boruto didn't think twice about his words, his anger controlled him and overwhelmed his thinking.

"How dare you...To...How...Could you simply talk about my mom like that, to live like a poor and to get kicked...I will never...Never ever...LET ANYONE DISRESPECTS HER IN THAT WAY!" Kaiori didn't handle himself, he pulled a kunai from his pouch and intended to stab Boruto when he was completely off of himself.

Luckily, one of the stalking ninjas interrupted and prevented a crime, when the kunai ended in his shoulder causing him bearable damage.

No one said a word, only the sound of the blowing wind on the leaves of the trees was heard.

"Ka..Kai...Kaiori..." Sarada was the only one who succeeded to come up with something.

"How...How could you do that...Were you about to kill me?" Boruto spoke.

Kaiori couldn't handle their glances, so he ran towards his home when tears were dropping didn't believe how he could do that.

Boruto rushed to his father's office, not even knocking the door and followed by the others that witnessed that scene:

"Dad! Leave everything in your hand and listen to me!" Boruto trying to drag his attention.

"What is going on?" Boruto succeeded to drag it.

"Someone...tried to kill me!" Boruto didn't hesitate.

"Killing you?! Who dares to come close to the Hokage's family!" Shikamaru got amused.

"Boruto, you realize what are you saying?" Hinata was there.

"Yes mom! Look..." He showed him the scar on the ninja that saved him "...He saved me, and if not it would have ended up straight in my body!"

"Boruto, who did it?" Naruto had some doubts but soon it got confirmed.

"Kaiori!" Boruto shouted.

Hinata and Naruto anticipated the answer but it didn't prevent the shock from happening:

"Inform me with details!" Naruto was serious.

Boruto started to tell the story mentioning where he met him, and how he asked but didn't get a response, when Kaiori disrespected the Kage, and not afraid to mention how he disrespected Tushira.

Naruto had his eyes wide opened, his mouth got opened a crack, he gathered his strength and got near Boruto till he slapped him in the cheek:

"It is your fault!" Naruto answered.

"Dad...How could you slap me...And how is it my fault when he started to mentioning your name with negativity!" Boruto spoke when tears were forming after his pride got smashed.

"You are the one responsible! Your repeated questions and your mistaken words lead to this! Why didn't you just leave when he didn't want to answer you! Maybe he isn't in a good mood, why you insisted!" Naruto lifting his voice.

"But...But..." Boruto found out his mistake, he didn't counter, he just turned around apologized for his actions and left, when the others did the same.

"Naruto, take it easy!" Shikamaru said.

"Didn't you hear what he said!" Naruto wanted to prove his point.

"Listen to me, I know how precious Kaiori is to you, and the promise you made to protect him, but you must understand that they are mere kids, and kids make mistakes, I think the way to avoid the danger is telling him the truth, if you keep it hidden he might mistake again and there won't be anyone to protect any of them!" Shikamaru advising him.

"You are right Shikamaru, we share part of the blame, I will get this done, I will tell him" Hinata stepped forward volunteering.

"I am sure that by that we will save a lot of troubles, and the danger will get decreased..." Shikamaru noticed how worried was Naruto so he added "...I know it will be hard on Boruto to believe it but eventually he will, Unlike Kaiori, Boruto will understand and accept it, and he might offer help and we will all be satisfied with the result"

After fighting with his inner Naruto agreed and Hinata sat off to clear things to Boruto.

Hinata searched for Boruto, luckily she had her Byakugan so it didn't take long to find him above on the roof of the Hokage office.

"Here you are..." Hinata said.

"Hey mom..." Boruto answered.

"I know your feelings now, and I am here to help!" Hinata offered.

"Help? Are you here to support me?" Boruto asked.

"No, but I want to explain his father's attitude and why he cares so much about Kaiori's family..." Hinata started to explain the story hoping her son will understand.

"So Boruto, what do you think?" Hinata finished.

"That is..." Boruto realized his mistake "...How could I do such thing! My words were horrible! How could I stand facing him again!"

"What do you think about Naruto?" Hinata wanted to know what he feels after hearing that.

"My dad will stay the same to me, I understand Kaiori's actions now, I don't blame him, every kid might have done the same, but I know that my dad will never intend to hurt anyone, I understand how much pain he passed and how he dealt with it and accept to be part of uncle Kai's death but that will never change my idea of him knowing that it was beyond his ability and from his reach" Boruto accepted it as a grown man, holding no agony upon Kaiori's actions nor hate to his dad, promising not to be reckless again.


	5. Chapter 5: Accepting An Offer

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 5 (2/2)**

Kaiori got home, closing the door carefully when his mom rushed from upstairs down:

"Kaiori!" She hugged him tight, so tight, she wasn't able to sleep when he was outside because she felt something missing, Kaiori felt the warmth of her chest that slowly overwhelmed his cold body and made it easier for him to deal with his current situation.

"Why can't you just forget and forgive, it is the best for us all, please!" Tushira drown in tears on his shoulder trying hard to convince him giving up his devilish actions.

"Sorry mom, I simply can't...I've made my decision, it is me or him" Kaiori for the first time didn't care about how his mom felt, but how he felt, he Tushira in lack, however, he was certain that killing Naruto won't make it easier for her, but he took his decision and started to act selfish.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Kaiori said noticing his mom's eyes couldn't keep it up, "I am here and I won't leave for a while, please take care and sleep" when he slowly got released from her hug and went upstairs without saying a word.

"Shikamaru, summon Kakashi sensei here I want to talk to him" Naruto barely spoke after he did nothing all day.

"Kakashi? On it!" Shikamaru obeyed and went calling him.

After a while, Kakashi came:

"Naruto, I heard that you summoned me" Kakashi said.

"Yes I did..." Naruto answered.

"Should I leave?" Shikamaru didn't like to interrupt private conversation.

"It is completely fine, Shikamaru, I need you too anyway..." Naruto signed that he could stay.

Naruto stood up, and went towards the window looking at the city:

"As you know, the academy will reopen its gates soon, kids from all the villages will participate, it is an important period of time for every shinobi..." Naruto added nothing new.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Shikamaru said.

"Not at all I just want to add a "prize" for the Chunin Exam to make it more interesting..." Naruto said.

"A prize?" Shikamaru wanted an explanation.

"Who wins the Chunin Exam will have the opportunity to battle any Kage he or she wants!" Naruto offered his idea.

"Battle a Kage?!" Shikamaru felt shocked of the idea.

"I support you Naruto, that makes them even more dedicated and insisting to win the Chunin Exam and makes the fights more interesting" Kakashi supported.

"Oh so that is your point, it looks fine to me, and as Kakashi said it makes the event even more interesting to watch, everyone wants to tell a story about fighting a Kage" Shikamaru got it.

"But let me guess, you didn't just come up with it, there is something else?" Kakashi sensed something.

"Yes and there you play your role..." Naruto said "I need you to take a kid under your wing and to train him now"

"Me?! Train?! Don't you think that I am too old for that?" Kakashi offered his idea.

"It isn't about how strong he gets, but you are the most one I can rely on and has the lower chance of fail of us all, you are able to teach him more than fighting you teach him values and behaves alongside the training" Naruto explained.

"Let me guess the kid...Kaiori, isn't he?" Shikamaru knew it.

"Kaiori? Ah... Tushira's son, but why you want me to train him now can't we wait till he enters the academy and learn there for a while?" Kakashi wondered.

"He won't accept to enter it, I know it, he will accept doing things his own way and not mine" Naruto starting to reveal somethings.

"Wait, did you tell him the truth about his father that might made him hesitate to enter the academy?" Kakashi didn't hear what happened.

"Yes I did, and Kaiori doesn't seem to accept that reality he is seeking to avenge is father by killing me" Naruto answered.

"Wow, is he that angry?!" Kakashi felt shocked.

"You got no idea..." Naruto answered.

"Let me guess that too, you did that "prize" to drag Kaiori to participate?" Shikamaru deduced.

"That too, I want him to get rid of his anger there, there is no alternative way to do so, even if it carries some risks but I am ready to take them and help Kaiori getting freed from evil intentions" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I know how much you want to free him, but we all know the power he holds, what if he succeeded to emerge the beast what will we do then?! What if something happened to Kaiori?!" Shikamaru forcing Naruto to rethink it.

"The five Kages will be there to witness the event, and I will stop the fight if something goes wrong, even if it meant to admit defeat" Naruto said "All these things I thought of, but now it is all back to Kakashi's final answer"

"Even if I am too old to teach and to become a sensei, but if things that bad I am ready for anything" Kakashi gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei, Thank you very much!" Naruto knew that he won't let him down "One more thing, I want you to inform him about this"

"Me?! Why?!" Kakashi wondered.

"He knows us all, but he knows you less, so I don't think that he will reject if it came from you, and being my former sensei might make him feel that you will teach him tactics to defeat me" Naruto answered.

"Hold it...You are now far too stronger then me; you've surpassed all of my lessons now" Kakashi answered.

"Rasengan should be enough" Naruto knew that Kakashi knows how to perform it.

"Even if I don't perfect it as much as you but I might help there" Kakashi agreed.

"Do you think that Kaiori will reach the final battle with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"He has too much to fight for, that is a good thing to keep him going and facing me might be the result of his dedication" Naruto said.

"I see..." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, when do you want me to inform him about this?" Kakashi asked.

"As soon as possible, by that you giving him time to think" Naruto answered.

"I have nothing to do really, I reread my Icha Icha book series thousand times, I think I would go now" Kakashi lifted Naruto's hopes.

"I would appreciate it" Naruto answered.

Kakashi walked to Kaiori's house when he was locked in his room refusing to come out:

"Hey, Kakashi!" Tushira greeted him when she opened the door "What a pleasure to have you in our humble house!"

"Hehe, Thanks Tushira I always wanted to visit you anyway, and here I am" Kakashi noticed that Kaiori isn't near.

"He is in his room refusing to come out" Tushira said when she witnessed how Kakashi was looking left and right.

"I heard the story from Naruto and I am here to offer a hand, Don't worry everything will be fine" Kakashi patted Tushira's shoulder.

"Let me try to call him" Tushira tried but he didn't answer.

"I've heard that you are seeking the Kage, and I am here to offer you help with that!" Kakashi said, easing on Tushira "Don't you want to battle him? I am here to make that possible"

Kaiori opened his room's door and descended downstairs:

"Here you are!" Kakashi greeted him.

"Will you?!" Kaiori was too hyped about the subject than to greet Kakashi, a guy that he meets for the first time.

"Kaiori..." Tushira hated his act, he should greet him first.

"It is fine Lady Tushira" Then he pointed his speech to Kaiori "May we have a talk?"

Kakashi sat on the seat against Kaiori when Tushira went to prepare something for the visitor:

"How much you want to achieve that?" Kakashi meant the battle.

"You got no idea..." Kaiori signing that he wants it so bad.

"Then how about making it official and all the people of the village witnessing it?" Kakashi said.

"The whole village?! I mean will they accept it?!" Kaiori said.

"It is a fight after all, but don't expect the Hokage to be easy, he is the Hidden Leaf Kage and a Jinchuriki..." Kakashi explained.

"...And the one who killed my father" Kaiori spoke, making Tushira to stop moving when she carried the coffee to the table, and made Kakashi to stuck in zone of silence.

"You are right Naruto, this kid means it, and there is one way to rescue him" Kakashi monolgue himself.

"However, the only condition to fight him is to surpass number of competitors to reach him" Kakashi said.

"So it is more like of a tournament?" Kaiori deduced.

"Yes, it is" Kakashi answered.

"And why you are here, I mean, I can do it by my own" Kaiori said.

Tushira glanced on him revealing anger.

"I am sure that Kaiori didn't mean what you thought Tushira..." Kakashi added "...I told you that I am here to give you a hand with that, and just to let you know, I was Naruto's sensei in the past so I know some moves that might help you in the field"

"Were you his sensei?!" Kaiori didn't believe.

"Yeah I was, here look at this picture..." Kakashi showed him his picture with Team Seven.

"I will do anything to get him down, this is one life chance and I must use it perfectly!" Kaiori said.

"So you accepted?" Kakashi wanted a final answer.

"Yes I did...Mom will you be there to witness that happening?!" Kaiori thought that she would be happy seeing him fighting Naruto.

"Yeah...I will" Tushira said that but her tone didn't reflect excitement but the opposite.


	6. Chapter 6: Outdoors Academy

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 6 (2/2)**

Weeks have passed, Kaiori never left the house waiting for his training with Kakashi to begin, Boruto and the others training with Konohamaru as always waiting for the Chunin Exams to be redone after the mess that happened last year.

The day has come, the academy opened its gates, kids from all over the nations came to study and to become a shinobi that their villages can rely on:

"He didn't come yet?" Boruto asked Sarada when they were lurking behind the bushes.

"No, he probably won't make it" Sarada concluded.

"What do you mean by that! It is an academy! If he doesn't enter it, he can't become a real shinobi!" Boruto felt pissed.

"What are you doing here!" Iruka popped up out of nowhere.

"Iruka Sensei!" Boruto and Sarada freak out.

"Oh! Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but what are you doing here?" Iruka apologized and asked them.

"We...We..." They struggled to answer.

"I see, probably waiting for Kaiori..." Iruka surprised them.

"How did you know!" Boruto wondered.

"Naruto told me about him, if you are waiting for him don't tire yourself, he won't come..." Iruka explained.

"But...the academy!" Boruto felt down.

"Don't worry, Kakashi sensei took him as his student till the Chunin Exam" Iruka eased on them.

"Kakashi?! My dad's sensei?!" Boruto felt stunned.

"Yeah, he decided to take him under his wing for this period of time, and he made an exception for him, he is assigned as academy student anyway...And you probably know the reason why he didn't accept to enter the academy..." Iruka gave him hints.

"Yeah...I do" Boruto remembered "Do you know where Kakashi and Kaiori will train?"

"No, Naruto doesn't want anyone to know about it, he needs minimum interruption" Iruka explained.

"I am his son! He can't hide this intel from me!" Boruto wanted to know.

"Well, you are the very one who must not meet Kaiori right now, so you have to be patient until the time comes" Iruka cleared things up to him.

"Oh I see, you might be right after all, I hope to see him soon enough" Boruto hoped.

Kaiori was waiting for Kakashi to arrive near his home:

"This village has no value of time! I've been waiting for half an hour!" Kaiori waited Kakashi the one that always delays.

"He will arrive soon or later, take it easy!" Tushira wanted to calm him down, "Here he is!"

Kakashi was coming from the far, reading Icha Icha series again:

"Oh am I late?" Kakashi noticed how Kaiori opened the door and walked outside.

"Delayed half an hour and asking this question! How you guys are built!" Kaiori felt pissed.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei!" Tushira greeted from the rear, holding a basket of fruit to pass to them.

"Hey Tushira!" Kakashi waved back, "So little boy ready to go?"

"I am the one who should ask you that question…" Kaiori mumbled.

"Kaiori take this basket with you!" Tushira called him to come before he forgets.

"Coming mom!" Kaiori took the basket from his mother.

"You forget something..." Tushira said.

"No I didn't, I have all my equipm..." Kaiori didn't finish his sentence when Tushira was signing for him to come to take a kiss from her.

"Mom! Kakashi sensei is here!" Kaiori felt embarrassed.

"I don't care; you won't leave without taking a kiss!" Tushira was teasing him until he came, took a kiss and ran.

"Goodbye kiss...how cute!" Kakashi made him even more frustrated.

"Shall we?!" Kaiori wanted to change the subject.

"Oh...Yeah right..." Kakashi started walking followed by Kaiori the one who waved back to his mother when he left to the forest to start studying in the outdoor academy with Kakashi, the Hokage's sensei.

"Ok here we arrive!" Kakashi welcoming Kai to the training arena.

"Now that is a wide range field..." Kai got stunned from how huge it was.

"Okay! From where should we start..." Kakashi folded countless pages that he has.

"Wait...Wait...Wait...Are we going to pass on all of that?" Kaiori felt exhausted from only looking at the papers.

"Hmm...Well, yeah..." Kakashi answered.

"And how much time it costs!" Kaiori cared about the time.

"Don't worry, you will be ready for the Chunin Exam" Kakashi eased on him.

"And when do we start our actual training?" Kaiori hated to wait.

"When we finish all of this, also, it depends in your pace of understanding" Kakashi putting the burden on Kaiori.

"If that is the case...Then can you make me a copy for those papers?" Kaiori asked.

"Why?" Kakashi wanted an explanation.

"I might increase the pace by studying at home...Even if I hate it, but if it is what is required to begin our physical train then I am up to it!" Kaiori offered.

"I don't think you will stand with that because we will spend the whole day studying and you will have no time to rest if you wanted to go how you are planning" Kakashi revealing the downsides.

"I will figure it out, just count on me" Kaiori was sure of his decision.

"Ugh...Okay, as you wish" Kakashi answered, picked an apple from the basket that Tushira sent with them and started his first lesson.

Sunset, both of Kakashi and Kaiori was tired, they managed to finish what they should do and dug a little bit in the next subject.

"And finally our first day is finished!" Kakashi wanted to rest.

"But the sun still risen..." Kaiori said.

"So?" Kakashi not knowing what he meant.

"The day didn't finish yet, the sun still in the skies, the night didn't fall yet" Kaiori explained.

"Are you planning on continuing?!" Kakashi didn't believe what he heard.

"Sure I am!" Kaiori said.

"Your brain needs some rest, let us resume tomorrow" Kakashi trying to advise him.

Kaiori knew that there is no way that he will make Kakashi resume his teaching for today, so he said "Pass me the papers"

Kakashi didn't know what to say so he just passed them to him:

"I have now enough education to do!" Kaiori mumbled.

"Are you serious? Any genius would give up after all this time studying!" Kakashi said.

"And that is the case! I am not a genius!" Kaiori said, stealing Kakashi's attention "Let us go, Kakashi...sensei!"

Kakashi felt something about this single student, so he got up when Kaiori offered him his hand, and they both went home.

"Ok, here we split" Kakashi said when he reached Kaiori's home.

"Yeah, I think so..." Kaiori answered.

"Ok then, see you again tomorrow...try not to delay" Kakashi said.

" (Try not to delay) Look who is talking!" Kiaori mumbled.

"...And get some rest and give up this foolish plan about continuing to study all night" Kakashi warned him while yawning "It will make you nothing but more exhausted"

"Yeah, I will take that in consideration" Kaiori didn't even think about it.

"Anyway, See you! And don't forget these papers tomorrow" Kakashi waved goodbye.

"Don't worry about it, see you!" Kaiori answered.

"Awesome! Now all I want to do is to take shower and start digging this!" Kaiori felt hyped.

"Hey mom!" Kaiori entered the house.

"Oh, so you are here..." Tushira noticed the pile of papers he holds "...What are those?!"

"Papers, as you can see..." Kaiori answered simply.

"And what about them?" Tushira wanted an explanation.

"We have to pass all this before getting into the actual training, and today we passed this..." Kaiori held the papers that he studied when seeing that they are barely seen near the rest.

"Since when the Academy offers such huge amount of material to study?!" Tushira studied with Lady Cheema, and she knew that it was nothing near this quantity of paper.

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei explained that, he said that now there is technology that is involved and knowing the basics is required, don't worry it will be fine" Kaiori signing good "Anyway, I am off to shower then I will resume studying in my room"

"Resume studying?! Didn't you have enough for today?" Tushira asked.

"Kakashi sensei said the same as you...but there is that strange feeling that makes me keep digging those papers!" Kaiori answered when he was folding the papers "Anyway, I am off" And he left.

"I will follow you with your dinner soon, keep your room's door unlocked!" Tushira said to him.

"I will mom!" Kaiori's voice was fading whenever he goes farther from her.

"Such kid..." Tushira felt happy for her son, he was so happy and hyped this day it looked like he forgot the devilish vengeance thoughts that he carries.

Tushira made dinner and ascended to Kaiori's room and knocked:

"May I enter?" Tushira asked a permission.

"Yeah mom, I am awake!" Kaiori answered.

Tushira entered the room, and saw how messed up it was, papers everywhere, and Kaiori was biting his pencil's top trying to digest as much information as he can.

"Mom, may I ask something?" Kaiori said when he swallowed his food.


	7. Chapter 7: Brief Past

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 7 (2/2)**

"Yeah, sure" Tushira accepted.

"You still remember the first moment you had with dad?" Kaiori asked, he was not looking sad or happy, just a normal person's face asking normal question.

"F..first moment?" Tushira didn't expect that question "Yes, I do"

"Describe it to me" Kaiori wanted to know.

"Well, we were too young to realize what is happening, I suddenly found myself growing up with him, my actual parents I knew later when Lady Cheema told me about them..." She paused and resumed when a flash back happens "...I entered the home when Lady Cheema was pushing me softly in her right hand when the left was busy laying on the wooden cane that she had:

"Kai, I have a visitor!" Lady Cheema said.

"Visitor?" Kai turned his head to see Tushira "A female?"

"You got any problem with that?!" Tushira answered in an angry tone.

"Kai, this is not the way to welcome a new partner" Lady Cheema lectured him.

"Why you did this anyway, I can survive without a partner" Kai answered.

Tushira was about to leave when Lady Cheema caught her and drag her back:

"Where you think yourself going?!" Lady Cheema said.

"Anywhere is better than settling with this jerk!" Tushira felt mad.

"A jerk?! Who you call jerk!" Kai ran towards her in scary face.

"Your face deserves to be worn by a clown, people will all burst out of laughing!" Tushira answered without fearing and caused Lady Cheema to laugh.

"Stop it!" Kai started to chase her when she ran away in the wooden house.

After both of them had enough, they laid sleeping near each other, as a sign to start a bond that cannot be broken or weakened and raised the hopes in Lady Cheema for picking the right person in that long journey.

"Amazing..." Kaiori found it so interesting and deep.

"We were mere kids..." Tushira was explaining their stupid actions.

"You probably had the best time back then!" Kaiori sensed it.

"Yep we did...He was the reckless and I was the careful, he was the powerful and I was the weak, but after all, nothing changed about him being a jerk..." Tushira ended it after reviving memories and smile was drawn on her face "...And Kaiori, you are a just like him, reckless and powerful..."

"Without the last description?" Kaiori had a very wide smile.

"You inherited everything from him, but the last" Tushira answered and smiled.

"Ahh! That's relieving!" Kaiori exhaled.

"Ok, now I will leave you alone, but listen to me and take some rest!" Tushira adding her final sentence.

"I will when I have that feeling, thanks for dinner!" Kaiori answered politely.

"Good night, honey!" Tushira said when she was about to go to bed.

"Good night, sleep tight!" Kaiori answered and resume studying.

And that is how they spent this period of time, studying all day and night, having exams that Kaiori passed all of them, Kakashi noticed how tired he is, so he allowed him to take "nap" breaks, when they finally finished everything and made the final exam:

"Okay, Kaiori, it was a tough period to you where you dedicated all of your will in studying and passing every exam with pretty good marks..." Kakashi said.

Kaiori meanwhile was dying to know how he did in his final exam:

"And here you are, you did the final exam, and here is the result..." Kakashi revealed the grade, and as always, he surely passed.

"YASH! Finally!" Kaiori felt so happy about this achievement "So we are now all focused on training!"

"Yes, time to imply what you studied in your training and that won't be easy as you think it is..." Kakashi said.

"If it necessary, I would do the training the same way I did my study!" Kaiori didn't seem hesitating.

"Luckily, we got plenty of time ahead till the Chunin Exam, so you don't have to push yourself too much..." Kakashi eased on him.

"But the harder I train the stronger I get..." Kaiori countered.

"Well, taking rest is part of getting stronger and more powerful, you should take that into consideration" Kakashi advised him.

"I promise you I will" Kaiori meant it this time.

"Anyway, for today we are finished..." Kaiori was about to reject but Kakashi continued "...Before you say anything, you must rest till tomorrow because I won't be merciful at training, training requires mental and physical strength"

Kaiori got convinced by Kakashi so he accepted it and went home.

"How was your final exam!" Tushira wanted to know the answer so hard.

"I passed..." Kaiori was too tired to get hyped about it, but Tushira compensate by her over reacting "I am going to rest mom, I will pass the dinner tonight"

"But you must..." Tushira answered.

"I am barely talking, can't you imagine how hard it will be for me to open my mouth...digest...and swallow the fo..od" Kaiori said those words went he won't straight to his room to sleep because he was dead tired.

"Even if I can't imagine how, but I understand..." Tushira went up to his room, covered him with the blanket, shut the lights and left him in deep sleep.

The second day, Kakashi said to Tushira not to wake Kaiori up in order to let him sleep and get prepared for the long day ahead and to have a conversation with Tushira:

"So, you think that Kaiori will change and give up his goal?" Tushira asked when Kakashi took the responsibility of his education.

"Sorry to tell you, but I don't think that he will pass over it too easy, he looks too dedicated to fight Naruto and I don't think that that will be done by words only, he will use force to satisfy his needs and I don't think that there is any alternative way" Kakashi explained.

"So fighting Naruto is preordained?" Tushira felt hopeless.

"I think that is the case" Kakashi felt down that he couldn't help Kaiori to change his mind even if it wasn't the purpose of him being his sensei.

"I hope this will end up well..." Tushira hoped.

"We all do, and by that, you will retrieve the son that you once had" Kakashi answered.

Kaiori woke up, too late that he missed his lesson time, he woke up like the freak, and went down:

"Mom! Mom!" He shouted when he went down.

"Here Kaiori!" Tushira answered when she was in the living room.

"Why you didn't wake me up I missed the les..." Kaiori soon noticed that Kakashi sitting with her having their coffee.

"Hey young man!" Kakashi greeted.

"Oh! Hey sensei! What are you doing here shouldn't we be at training now" Kaiori asked.

"We should've been, but we decided to wait you till you wake up" Kakashi said.

"But that will eat our time and we won't finish how we suppose to!" Kaiori said.

"As I told you yesterday, we have plenty of time ahead of us, you don't have to worry about the subject anymore..." Kakashi eased on him.

"Alright then, I will prepare myself now" Kaiori sat off upstairs to prepare himself.

"As I told you, he looks too dedicated to give up his reckless idea..." Kakashi said, causing Tushira to remember the conversation she had with her son when she told him about her first meeting with his father and she mumbled "Reckless..."

Kaiori prepared himself in no time, and went downstairs to set off with Kakashi.


	8. Chapter 8: Trying To Understand

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 8 (2/2)**

When they walked out, Kaiori took a glance on his right side to see Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki standing there starring at him:

"They shouldn't be at the academy now?" Kaiori asked Kakashi.

"They've already passed it to the Chunin Exam Battles..." Kakashi answered.

"So, I might face them there?" Kaiori asked.

"Naruto decided to make this Chunin exam for two generations, so yes, you will be facing them there..." Kakashi answered.

"Even if I don't want to hurt any of them but if that what was required to reach Naruto I will have no problem to do so" Kaiori added "Anyway, they are here because we delayed, if we didn't they will probably be sleeping at the time we leave..." Kaiori dealt with it in ease, turned his back and left with Kakashi to the opposing side when Boruto was staring at him deeply.

"So here we are, training arena..." Kakashi said when they arrived.

"This time the atmosphere feels different..." Kaiori felt prepared.

"Ok before you start, I will ask you one question" Kakashi said "Which combat style you are planning to play, Ninjutsu or Taijutsu?"

Kaiori thought about it and said "I used to play Taijutsu at Kirigakure even if I was fighting no one but the trees were a target for me, after that the villagers complained to my mom about my attitude after I chopped down some tries and caused disturbance..."

"You was able to knock a whole tree down?!" Kakashi thought it is impossible for a kid like him to do so.

"Yeah..." Kaiori simply answered.

"Feed me with details!" Kakashi said.

"Ok, Ok...Well, even if there is not a lot of details to mention, when I was about to hit I witness a black aura around my fist, it was so tiny blurred layer but it was visible after I finally succeeded to focus and see it" Kaiori simply explained.

"Black aura? Spiritual Chakra!" Kakashi mumbled "Listen to me Kaiori, I am about to try with you something"

"Try with me something?!" Kaiori said.

"Listen, you are a kid with two separate chakras, we, as ordinary shinobi, observe only one kind of chakra and we develop that chakra to make it stronger and better..." Kakashi explained in overall look.

"Sensei...I don't get it! That wasn't written in the books!" Kaiori's mom didn't tell him about his powers.

"It is not mentioned there, because you are one of eight holders of this chakra..." Kakashi starting to dig the subject.

"So there are seven others that uses this kind of "secondary" chakra?" Kaiori said.

"Actually, only two exist now, you and your mom" Kakashi answered.

"What?! My mom holds this chakra too! What happened to the others" Kaiori wondered.

"Well, all of them are dead, Kishito, Motura, Katim, Yarok, Doji..." Kakashi wanted to mention the last.

"...And my father" Kaiori have just realized it.

"You got it" Kakashi assured to him.

"I forgot to ask you Kakashi sensei, which style my dad had?" Kaiori asked.

"He had Taijutsu, a powerful non-ordinary Taijutsu style" Kakashi remembered how he fought the Kishi.

"So I will inherit it from him!" Kaiori felt sure about it and he added "But I am still confused about the secondary chakra you mentioned, what about it?"

"You are holding a chakra that the Sage of the Six Paths developed..." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I read about him, he named the "Father of all shinobi" that had to Rinnegans" Kaiori showing how much he studied.

"...Exactly, this chakra wasn't known to us before your dad showed up and made us hunt for answers" Kakashi resumed.

"And?" Kaiori waited for the continuation.

"Your chakra is named as "Rational chakra", it grants you power surpasses any user of normal chakra, it gets heavily influenced by emotions, the angrier you feel, the greater power you are granted, there are five stages or gates you unlock, the higher the gate the stronger you get...You could transplant your chakra in other people to grant them power and protection, even if I said that the chakra of yours can destroy you, but it can do the opposite too, once Kai got injured and we took him to heal his deep scar, it was estimated that he needs couple of weeks to get healed but it took him couple of days!" Kakashi explained.

"Am I capable to do all of that!" Kaiori got hyped.

"We assume that you could, but you have to work for it in order to obtain" Kakashi knew that Kaiori was able to do so.

"Alright!" Kaiori answered.

"But if you don't mind, I might need some assistance in this subject in order to test your chakra" Kakashi offered.

"Assistance?" Kaiori wondered.

"Yes, this is one of a kind opportunity to understand this unique chakra, and I don't want to make decisions alone, I might need some assistance from others" Kakashi felt responsible.

"I won't mind that! If that what it needs to develop my abilities and make you understand my chakra, it benefits all of us, by the way, who you think that might help in the subject?" Kaiori wondered.

"Well, I need two, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuga" Kakashi said.

"Hinata Hyuga! How could she do it! After all I am after her husband how could she help me with that!" Kaiori felt shocked from what Kakashi has just said.

"Listen to me Kaiori, we all know that this dark cloud will scatter soon, and eventually you will accept the truth, and we are trying you to help you with that?" Kakashi started to dig deep.

"Cloud? You mean what I've said about vengeance..." Kaiori realized the metaphor.

"Exactly..." Kakashi answered.

"Well you can all give it all up! I will never ever back down! It isn't my only pain I am carrying another pain! And I have to that to cure them both!" Kaiori rejected.

Kakashi knew that he means Tushira, but skipped it and added "You will understand and you will forgive, sooner or later"

"Never and ever!" Kaiori was too clang in his idea.

"Anyway, I am sure that Hinata will accept my offer, and so will Shikamaru, I am going to summon them now, stay here" Kakashi vanished.

Kakashi called them both to come, neither of them hesitated about the subject and accepted it immediately.

"Hey there" Shikamaru waved to Kaiori when he met him.

"Hey..." Kaiori was too scared to face Hinata after the attempt that he tried on Boruto.

"Hey Kaiori" Hinata smiled and by that she washed all of the fears that gathered on him and made him feel better of her being around.

"Why would you accept such thing" Kaiori pointed his speech to Hinata.

"What is the problem in helping?" Hinata kindly answered.

"Stop it...You know what is my goal, why are you offering help to a person like me!" Kaiori hated when she pretended.

"I know how kind is your spirit and I am quite sure that you will forgive Naruto..." Hinata answered believing him him.

"Why all of them handling the subject with such ease! There is no way I am going to back down NEVER AND EVER!" Kaiori monologue himself, not understanding why they are doing this.

"Okay, Kaiori, after they are here, I want Hinata to scan your body to see your chakra flow, we have never managed to scan Kai's chakra in his normal form but in battle, so we would like to test it on you" Kakashi explained.

"I am ready for anything you order me to do, sensei" Kaiori answered politely.

Kakashi signed to Hinata to scan his body chakra circulation:

"I see one obvious spot in the center of his chest, it is normal chakra like ours, but I see it sort of off and restrained, I could barely see the chakra flows in his body, something around that spot, a black thin layer that is limiting the chakra flow, his chakra looks so off as it doesn't exist in him, and I think that layer around that spot is the reason that limited the chakra flow" Hinata explained when things started to get obvious.

"I see" Kakashi said.

"Is it the Spiritual Chakra?" Shikamaru asked Hinata.

"It looks for me yes, because I witnessed it once inside Kai" Hinata explained to Shikamaru.

"Okay, Kaiori told me that he was able to knock trees down" Kakashi said.

"Trees?!" Shikamaru felt shock.

"Yes, he said he was able to knock them down with ease" Kakashi said.

"How could he do such thing? He learned nothing about chakra control or chakra flow yet! And what makes it even more impossible is my chakra scan, there is no way thin weak chakra flow will not be enough to even mark a hit on a tree!" Hinata didn't believe.

"It is so easy!" Kaiori was sure "Look!"

Kaiori chose a tree hit the tree a hard punch, put the tree didn't get damage or even vibrate, but Kaiori suffered the damage.

"As I told you" Hinata was right.

"Kaiori, why did you lie to me!" Kakashi felt pissed after he thought that he was tricked by Kaiori.

"I swear I did! I am not lying!" Kaiori defended himself.

When they all sank in the argument, Shikamaru popped up:

"Let us not judge him fast about his ability, I am interested in more details about the story that Kaiori told you, Kakashi Sensei" Shikamaru thought about it.

"Kaiori..." Kakashi asked him to tell the story.

"It was so easy for me, just like breaking a thin cheap wood plate!" Kaiori insisted "I was pissed, I went to the forest of Kirigakure and started to punch the..."

"Why were you pissed?" Shikamaru wanted to know that reason, believing that it might be related for his power release.

"Is it necessary to mention?" Kaiori didn't want to.

"Kaiori, the three of us are your senseis, so you must obey us without hesitation, and I am quite sure that it is necessary if Shikamaru asked you to" Kakashi told him.


	9. Chapter 9: Figuring Out Alone

**Ginchurki Series Chapter 9 (2/2)**

Kaiori sighed and said "My mom promised me that we will leave at monday, but she delayed four days!"

"Details..." Kakashi repeated.

"I...I...I wanted to see the Hokage!" Kaiori was so pissed to say it and he regretted it so much.

The three of them knew how much he appreciated Naruto and how legendary he was for him.

"Kaiori..." Hianta mumbled when no one heard her.

"I see now" Shikamaru understood "As we all know about the Spiritual Chakra that it can be only activated when person is in emotional situation and I think that that is the reason behind how he could knock the trees down"

"So you think that he will be able to knock trees down when he feels angry and mad about something?" Kakashi deduced.

"You nailed it" Shikamaru answered.

"How can we motivate him now?" Kakashi wondered.

After they all struggled about how to, Hinata popped up saying:

"Kaiori..." Hinata dragged Kaiori's attention and added "...What if I told you that...that Naruto is hiding behind one of those trees!"

Kaiori felt hyped, angry and mad, he didn't think about her being serious or just playing around, once he heard Naruto's name he forgot everything.

"Hinata..." Shikamaru and Kakashi didn't believe.

She ignored them and activated her Byakugan "Show me what you can do!"

Suddenly, her Byakugan saw that layer around his chakra ball expanding until he took over the ball and turned it from bright blue, to dim black and this dark chakra spread to his whole body, making it so obvious to see, it was definitely Spiritual Chakra.

Kaiori was pissed, he remembered Naruto and what he did:

"Get out, Get out, Get out..." Kaiori repeated, but no one appeared.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kaiori opened his palm, forced his fingers to stack near each other as a deadly flesh and blood blade, the black aura was focused in there, it was visible to Shikamaru and Kakashi, after Kaiori rushed to the trees like the insane cutting them to halves with such ease, two at once, three at once, four at once, he was just passing his hands through the crust and ending up in the opposite side in no time, he could destroy a whole forest.

"That is it!" Shikamaru said.

"That was it! The Spiritual Chakra!" Kakashi said.

"His chakra flow increased insanely, his chakra is dim black, it is focused in his right hand and especially in his palm!" Hinata added "Kakashi stop him there, he proved his theory we need no more evidence!" Hinata was worried.

"On it!" Kakashi moved.

When Kaiori was cutting trees to halves seeking Naruto, the one who wasn't even there, Kakashi stood in front of him, Kaiori recognized his face, his chakra flow got dropped down suddenly, all of that black dim aura retreat to circle the central chakra ball in him, that regained its natural color as bright blue.

Kakashi was able to stop his attack so easily, his Spiritual chakra is gone, all he has to face now is a weak fist from a desperate young child, Kakashi dodged his punch and hugged him when Kaiori started to speak: "Why did you interrupt! Leave me I want to avenge my dad! I will make Naruto pay the price for what he did! I want to let Boruto to feel the same feeling that I am experiencing! Leave me, please!" Kaiori was so tired and drowning in tears and sadness, his first serious Spiritual Chakra release exhausted him so much, that he could only sleep on Kakashi's shoulder when tears covered his face.

Kakashi went back to get Kaiori's home after he was sleeping, he was carrying him behind and walking till he met Tushira out, the one who saw Kaiori so tired:

"Is he okay?!" Tushira got concerned.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, he is just exhausted from the training we had today" Kakashi eased on her, covering the details.

"But it is too early to finish his training" Tushira said.

"Well...First day of training for all young new shinobi is tiring, so it is normal to come home early" Kakashi hid the truth.

"Okay then, you can pass him to me I will carry him upstairs" Tushira offered, hated to see Kakashi carrying Kaiori on his back because he is too old for this.

"No, it is completely fine, I might be old in age but my powers never faded" Kakashi signed that it is fine.

Tushira smiled as usual, opened the door for him to get him in.

The next day they resumed the training:

"How you feeling today?" Kakashi said.

"As always, ready for anything!" Kaiori looked serious.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Kakashi said.

"Yep I did, thanks for stopping me..." Kaiori apologized.

"No worries about it, I got you" Kakashi signed peace in his hand.

"So what are we going to learn today?" Kaiori.

"After seeing what happened to you yesterday, I changed the plan of teaching you" Kakashi said.

"Changing the plan?!" Kaiori wanted details.

"You Spiritual Chakra release exhausted you entirely so I don't think that you will last in battle for long, or you will be able to resume to the next" Kakashi said.

"So what we are going to do?" Kaiori wondered.

"Well, me and Shikamaru thought about trying to teach you how to separate between you two chakras" Kakashi said.

"Separate them? You mean using them individually?" Kaiori started to understand.

"Exactly, in your state, at battle you can use only Spiritual Chakra, a chakra that is two powerful for you to handle or restrain, so from here till the Chunin Exam I will teach you how to separate them" Kakashi explained.

"Will it take that long!" Kaiori felt down.

"I think it will, but I don't know, never tried it before to give you time limit so I got no clear answer for you about it" Kakashi answered.

"But by that, I won't learn anything that might help me in the Chunin Exam! All of the students there might by now be using their chakra and developing it!" Kaiori countered.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say, that seems the situation" Kakashi failed to build hope in him.

Kakashi noticed that but he didn't know what to answer, he just resumed his lesson:

"We do know for certain that you will be able to do something against an opponent only if you have something to motivate you against him, and that is where you Spiritual Chakra get in control, however, if we managed to abandon the feeling from the equation and set your normal chakra to flow free we be like any other shinobi" Kakashi explained.

"How could I release it?" Kaiori wondered.

"Well, we know that your chakra is being prisoned by your Spiritual Chakra so if we managed somehow to remove it I think you will be free to use your ordinary chakra" Kakashi added "And I don't think it requires hard physical training"

"Kakashi!" Kaiori didn't understand.

"Hold it, I am approaching the core..." Kakashi added "...You must beat your Spiritual Chakra barrier"

"How could an irrational thing inside of me!" Kaiori felt pissed thought that Kakashi speaking no sense.

"False, your chakra is rational you must let it accept the ordinary chakra to flow instead of restraining it like this" Kakashi said.

"My mind hurts, give me methods please!" Kaiori felt hopeless.

"I don't think if there any method out there to test, it is a thing that you must figure out alone" Kakashi removed the burden of him.

"Alone! How am I supposed to do so! Aren't you my sensei!" Kaiori wanted his help so hard.

"The subject is out of my reach Kaiori, the only thing I could do is to watch over you" Kakashi didn't help him.

Kaiori felt dilema, how could he win a thing that he can't see? How could he make it obey his orders?!


	10. Chapter 10: Lost Control

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 10 (2/2)**

Kaiori sat for days thinking about a method, at "training", eating, sleeping absolutely everywhere and any time.

"Kakashi sensei, you can leave I am fine don't worry about it, it is just a mental thing nothing worth worrying about" Kaiori said when he saw that he is dragging Kakashi the whole day doing nothing but him thinking about a method.

"No, I am fine with that, I will do what I am doing here everywhere, reading this series of books" Kakashi said.

"Yeah right, what about it, they never leave your sight!" Kaiori asked.

"These are the novels of my favorite author, he was from the Leaf Village, passed away years ago, but I will never forget him" Kakashi remembered Jiraya.

"Why do you feel so bound to your fallen shinobi, I can witness it everywhere in the village, the graveyard is so clean, they mention their names with respect and sometimes drop tears even if an age passed but they looked really immortal in you all" Kaiori said touching Kakashi's heart.

"You might be right, the Leaf passed a lot of hard eras and periods, we lost many of our beloved soldiers during some extremely dangerous situations, we owe them a favor for all, they are the reason that the village still standing" Kakashi said and added "...Just like your father"

Kaiori felt pathetic and sad, he didn't need to act weak and fragile, so he just smiled proud of his dad and the act he did for the village, but forgiving Naruto was an idea that never passed across his mind.

Kaiori felt something in him, something evil and dark started to take control of his thoughts so he started talking with his inner:

"Pathetic village, only care about their own scars and injuries, they care about nothing but a thing that served him not as human being that needs help, I bet they don't even remember the face of their enemies or respected them for the reason they fell for, all of them are just mere tools to defend a place that they build themselves, throwing countless lives away, a life that costed decades of developing in the sake of static thing that they can rebuild and recreate, my dad was no different from those fallen soldiers, he was a fool that offered his life for such pity sake, they would never care about what he passed but they remember him for the act he did for the village, they don't care about the story he passed nor the struggle he suffered, they are just remembering as a person that sacrificed his life for a thing that they are bound to and appreciate, he threw his life and his family when he finally was about to gain and chased an empty dream that they pretend it is the almighty, and upon all that, they are supporting the one who killed him, the one who ruined my life, number of them, half of them, most of them..." He took a glance on Kakashi with hate and agony and mumbled "...All of them!"

Kaiori took glances of hatred at Kakashi, his Spiritual Chakra overwhelmed his inner.

"Kaiori what are you up to?!" Kakashi reteated away from him.

"You are supporting my rival, you don't care about my dad, if you did then why you didn't avenge him yet!" Kaiori said.

"Kaiori you are unstable right now, please calm do..." Kakashi got interrupted.

"Talk no more! All of you! All of you deserve to fall! And I will forget your faces as you never existed!" Kaiori seemed serious.

"Kaiori please rethi..." Kakashi didn't finish his sentence, when Kaiori rushed to attack him, Kakashi didn't succeed to do a thing but to dodge the attacks and trying to retrieve Kaiori from the dark that he is stuck in.

All what Kakashi has said meant nothing to Kaiori at all the one who resumed attacking, when he finally succeeded to mark a hit on Kakashi in the chest that caused him serious injury after he didn't want to hurt Kaiori or to injure him.

Kakashi fell on the ground bleeding from his mouth, pressing on his chest when his hands were barely holding him:

"Kaiori stop it, I am your sensei ordering you to do so!" Kakashi knew that soft talk won't talk so he shot those words.

And they were like a slap to Kaiori that woke him up, making him remembering that Kakashi is his sensei and he must obey his orders.

"Kak...Kakashi sensei!" Kaiori rushed to him after he realized the damage that he has done to him.

"You are finally... Back" Kakashi passed out.

"Wai...Wait sensei! Wait I will call help! Please!" Kaiori was saying when he held him, before he left him and called for help.

"Mom! Mom!" Kaiori entered his home like a freak.

"Kaiori what is it!" Tushira felt so concered of his tone.

"Kakashi sensei! Please, help him!" Kaiori exploded in tears.

Tushira knew that there is something wrong, so she rushed to Sakura's house, even if she knew medical Ninjutsu but she was dealing with only injuries and inner bleeds so she didn't take the risk of going alone there, not waiting for permission when to enter after she knocked the door because she had no time to waste:

"Sakura, Sakura!" She shouted once she got in.

Sakura was descending from upstairs "What is it!"

"Follow me!" Tushira asked her to do so.

They arrive to the location with Kaiori, when they saw Kakashi down.

"Kakashi sensei!" they both shouted.

Sakura started her healing, stopping his inner bleed that his chest bone cause to his organs with her medical Ninjutsu when Tushira was near her and Kaiori from far scanning the damage he did.

"Tushira help me holding him to the hospital, we have to move fast with our maximum effort not to cause even worse injury to his chest" Sakura said when Tushira implied before she signed to Kaiori to follow them.

Kakashi got moved to the hospital to take care of his injury, and luckily they succeeded to fix him.

Kakashi got moved to his hospital room to rest there after he finished his last injury check that signed all good.

"Sensei?" Kaiori was approaching Kakashi carefully.

"Kaiori..." Kakashi knew it was him.

Kaiori revealed his face so scared to face him after what he did:

"I...I...I don'...I...Please punish me!" Kaiori succeeded to say those words.

"Why would I?" Kakashi signed to Kaiori that he has nothing to do with his injury.

"I caused you bad! Please, don't assign me to take the exam, I don't deserve it!" Kaiori accepted that.

"Sad for you I can't,you are already assigned in, and you don't deserve any punishment, I knew that such thing will happened, and I warned you about it in the start" Kakashi added "Mental training is the most dangerous training any shinobi could have, and now you realize its dangers"

"Why didn't you stop me then! Why did you stay near me!" Kaiori countered.

"It was certain, if that didn't happen you might not find out how to release your chakra out, this incident is a sign that you are trying!" Kakashi tried to cheer him.

"I've realized the dangers now, and that will not happen again!" Kaiori added "Please tell my mom that I am training outside till I succeed to do it"

"That might take days or week what are you talking about!" Kakashi said.

"I will be fine on my own, please deliver this message and ask her not to be worried, even if I know that she will be anyway, but it is necessary for me to develop and be better, I must sacrifice my presence in order to achieve what I need, and I hope she understand, apologize to her in my name I am setting of now" Kaiori was serious.


	11. Chapter 11: Advice From A Stranger

**Ginchurki Series Chapter 11 (2/2)**

The next day, Naruto and his family, Sakura, Tushira and Shikamaru, Ino and Sigh arrived to check Kakashi's condition:

"Hey sensei how you doing today?" Naruto smiled in his face.

"All good Naruto, sorry for being such a bother" Kakashi apologized.

"Don't say that Kakashi Sesei! We must take care of you at best!" Naruto said.

"I...I apologize" Tushira bowed as a sign of an apology "I take full responsibility of Kaiori's actions..."

"No need Tushira, you don't have to apologize he did nothing, I am his sensei and I took the damage during the training so I am the one responsible because I was the one who was in charge, also, he apologized for me already...and apologized for you as well" Kakashi said.

"Apologized for you...And me?" Tushira didn't understand.

"He visited me yesterday, he apologized and took the blame upon himself and said that he wants to be alone for a while" Kakashi said.

"Alone?! What does he mean by alone?!" Tushira wanted an answer.

"He said that he would train alone in the forest, he doesn't want anyone around because of what happened with me and he said that he won't be back until he achieves what he needs, I tried to stop him but he ignored and left" Kakashi explained to her.

"Where did he go?! What will he eat?! How could he find a clean water?! Where will he sleep?!..." Tushira was too concerned after what she heard.

"Tushira, I know you are too worried about him, but sometimes being alone isn't that bad, I am sure he will be fine, also I will send some shinobi to look after him and feed me with intel about his condition" Naruto eased on her.

"But...But he still young for surviving in the wild!" Tushira said.

"I knew someone who survived in the wild for a decade..." Naruto meant Kai.

"Tushira don't worry too much, he will be fine, everything will run smooth as planned, you just calm, Kaiori won't be happy seeing you sad and dissatisfied, you have to be strong, at least for him!" Sakura cheered her, followed by the others.

"What am I becoming! How did I managed to attack my sensei! What kind of student am I?! How bad a son could be that makes his mom take all the burden and the blame when I promised to make her the happiest person in the planet! Things are messy! So messy!" Kaiori was talking to himself when he was ascending the mountain.

Kaiori found for him a place to settle in, he sat on a rock in the behind the mountain, opposing side of the village, he sat there on facing the wide great land which granted him a mental peace and perfect spot to train in.

He sat there, didn't care about eating or sleeping, he was too dedicated to get this job done and not to delay on his mother that awaits him on fire.

Days have passed, Kaiori didn't find the correct equation to separate his chakras and use them individually, he was eating fruit and drinking from a flowing river, sleeping on tree branches and resuming his train on the rock.

"It can't be done! I am built like this; I must feel emotions against my opponent in order to generate the power! But my chakra is wild and my body can't keep this power for long which grants me huge disadvantage and I wouldn't be able to resume the fights, I must find a way to release my normal chakra it is the only way that helps me to reach Naruto and to fight him!" Kaiori got pissed when he jumped from his sitting and stood on the edge of the rock, when suddenly his leg slipped and he was about to fall from a cliff, when Sasuke interrupted to catch his hand, pulled him up and saved him.

"Oh...Thanks shinobi" Kaiori thanked him.

"You won't die that easily..." Sasuke acted mean.

"What do you mean by th..." Kaiori got pushed away "What you think yourself doing!"

Sasuke pulled his sword and said "I like to hunt the weak, isn't it obvious?"

"I am not weak!" Kaiori said and added "I will win you!"

"I heard that you are powerless against an opponent you have nothing against" Sasuke said making Kaiori realizing that he was talking a bit loud.

"It was a lie!" Kaiori didn't know what to say.

"Prove to me" Sasuke rushed on him, punches, kicks but he never used his sword.

"Dammit..." Kaiori was hopeless "I can't do anything against him! How could I get out of this!"

"Looks like it is real, you can't really use your powers..." Sasuke assured.

Kaiori didn't answer.

"...How could you know if I won't hurt you or your family..." Sasuke said, making Kaiori realizing what is he up against "...What if you faced an enemy that didn't reveal to you his intentions? He might be chasing after your family or village to destroy it, what will be your excuse? My powers didn't get activated? I didn't know what he was after? Sorry but that would be too late to make regrets..."

Kaiori thought about his words deep, so deep, the noisy forest that was around him turned into dead outer space silence, when Sasuke's voice was echoing in his head.

When he finally achieved it, he finally knew how to tame his Spiritual Chakra, that barrier around his chakra disappeared and the chakra started to flow smooth and calm.

"...Here you go, I could sense your chakra flowing now, I hope it helped you" Sasuke resumed making Kaiori feel secure.

"That feeling, I am sensing power flowing in me, not as great as when I am angry but it is definitely better than nothing at all!" Kaiori stated after he felt the chakra flowing "Thanks so much to you!"

"Kai and Tushira huh..." Sasuke said.

"Ho...How you know my parent;s name?!" Kaiori felt amazed.

"So they are really your parents, aren't they?" Sasuke knew "You just look as they merged in one form"

"You know them in person?!" Kaiori felt even more stunned.

"Yes, we participated in a battle before" Sasuke said.

"Did you?!" Kaiori said.

"Yeah, me and Naruto were on his side" Sasuke explained.

"Oh...And I assume that you are a member of Team Seven too?" Kaiori got it right.

"Yeah, who told you about that?" Sasuke wondered.

"Kakashi sensei" Kaiori simply answered.

"Sensei? Shouldn't he be retired from teaching by now?" Sasuke said.

"I didn't join the academy so he volunteered to teach me till the fight in the Chunin Exams" Kaiori explained.

"And why you aren't in the academy?!" Sasuke said.

"My goals contradict the rest of people there...my goal is to kill the Hokage!" Kaiori didn't hesitate.

"Hold it! The Hokage is my friend, so who are you to say that!" Sasuke felt mad.

"I don't care, Kai was my father, so who are you to end that?" Kaiori made it clear for Sasuke, these words echoed in him hard making for him no space to throw a sentence between.

Sasuke realized that Naruto needs to do this, Kaiori must face Naruto after all, Naruto didn't give him up easy, he hired Kakashi as his sensei, it is the only way to bring him back to the track.

"I don't want to ask you about what happened to Kakashi, and why he isn't here, did he give up on you or you fled...Allow me to be your sensei for this period of time" Sasuke asked him.

"Hold it...You spawned out of nowhere, saved me, gave me a tip to release my chakra, and now you want to be my sensei? Isn't that too much, I mean there is something must be in exchange..." Kaiori doubted his kind acts.

"Well..." Sasuke sighed "...I said that Naruto is my friend, but I won't mind seeing him being defeated, so why not giving you a hand with that?" Sasuke said.

"It isn't only a defeat! It is death!" Kaiori was serious.

"It is still considered as a defeat, doesn't it?" Sasuke winked, he tried to fulfill his promise that he made for Kai in taking care of his son and Tushira and finally, when he has just returned from the mission that Naruto sent him to he will do anything in the sake of them two "What is your name?"

"Kaiori" Kaiori answered.

"Kai-ori" Sasuke knew what it meant from the first time he heard his name.

"You really were there..." Kaiori knew that Sasuke participated in the battle with his dad, in the way he spelled his name and how he isolated it, Kai and Mamori, he definitely was there.

"I didn't eat much for days, want to go for hunting?" Sasuke offered, noticing that Kaiori was suffering from bad eating habit for days.

"I got no time for that I have to go back to the village!" Kaiori countered.

"You think you are ready? Releasing your chakra meant to you that you are fine?" Sasuke said.

"No, Kakashi sensei promised me that he will..." Kaiori remembered what he caused him so he thought twice about what he said.

"He will?" Sasuke wanted the continuation.

"Never mind, you might be right I might need some time to go back, maybe a little bit of training and understanding my chakra" Kiaori said.

"So, is that a yes for going to hunt?" Sasuke said.

"You can consider it as it is!" Kiaori felt hyped and walked with Sasuke to hunt instead of getting fed by fruit.

They went to hunt and brought for dinner rabbits:

"How you used the sword was so awesome to see!" Kaiori was in love.

"I think it is, for one-handed man" Sasuke caused Kaiori to laugh.

"So what do you think our next step will be?" Kaiori asked.

"You should pick a fighting style" Sasuke said.

Sasuke lit up the grill with his Ninjutsu.

"What was that!" Kaiori felt stunned.

"What is what?!" Sasuke said.

"Are you Ninjutsu user?!" Kaiori asked.

"Yes, I am" Sasuke answered.

"Can you teach me how to do so?!" Kaiori wondered.

"Sure, so I think you are going to use Ninjutsu and not Taijutsu, it is weird because your father was one of the best Taijutsu users that I've ever seen" Sasuke deduced from his act and the question he asked.

"Don't worry about it, after separating my chakra I will be able to use them both so I will use Taijutsu in my Spiritual Chakra and with my normal I will use Ninjutsu" Kaiori said, it wasn't his intention to grow up as a Ninjutsu user, he was planning to grow up like his father and inherit from him everything, but he decided to go with Ninjutsu.

"I didn't think about that actually, it might be a killing combination in battles, take these to start your training" Sasuke handled him chakra papers.

"Chakra papers?" Kaiori caught it.

"Exactly, these notes determine which chakra nature you possess" Sasuke said.

"This is cool!" Kaiori got hyped, he caught the paper between his fingers and focused his chakra there, suddenly, the paper turned to dirt and scattered away.

"Did you see that?!" Kaiori felt amazed.

"It looked like that you possess the nature of earth" Sasuke answered.

"Earth?!" Kaiori took a deep look at his palm.

"Yes, me for example, I got nature of fire as most of my clan members have" Sasuke explained to Kaiori making it easier for him to understand.

"What...What exactly can I do with it?" Kiaori wanted to know his abilities.

"You can develop it to make it greater and stronger, the more chakra you dedicate in a Jutsu the more power it gains, however, Ninjutsu is slower than Taijutsu but its effect can be very noticeable in the field and excellent when you up against tough enemy because it grants you safety by being in a distance from him, instead of hand to hand combat" Sasuke explains.

"Sounds amazing!" Kaiori got hyped "Can you teach me some?"

"Well...Even though I don't perfect it much but I might help with some" Sasuke flamed hope in Kaiori.

"Yash! When do we start?!" Kaiori was too hyped.

"Let us call it a day, tomorrow we will resume" Sasuke promised him when Kaiori accepted and went to rest.


	12. Chapter 12: Back To The Village

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 12 (2/2)**

The next day Saskue woke up seeing Kaiori sitting on the rock for no clear reason, he was so static, birds could stand on him he was drown in an illusion that Sasuke didn't realize.

"You seem you are too hyped over your training today?" Sasuke noticed that.

"Yes, I am!" Kaiori opened his eyes suddenly before he turns around and stand.

Their training began, Sasuke taught him for long period of time how to use his chakra, hand signs that Kaiori was forced to remember, he made great progress and learned a lot about this Ninjutsu from Sasuke, when to use it and how to use it.

"Ok, we finally finished our last day, we have to get back to the village tomorrow because the Chunin Exams Battles will start in a week!" Sasuke said to Kaiori.

"Week?!" Kaiori didn't feel the time.

"We spent alot of time out, I don't want to let the village think that you got killed or something, we have to get back as soon as possible" Sasuke said, adding to that reason that he promised Naruto that he will be back in the exact time.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Kaiori kindly asks.

"Sure, anything" Saskue answered.

"Please, don't tell anyone about the lessons we had, I would like to keep it a secret" Kaiori says.

"You can build on me, I will" Sasuke answers when Kaiori felt his trust.

The next day:

"Alright!" Naruto said "Today, Sasuke should get back!"

"I hope he is fine..." Shikamaru said.

"Sure he is, he IS always fine" Naruto was sure "Tell Sakura and Sarada to meet me at the gate to welcome Sasuke, I will be right there!"

"Consider it done" Shikamaru said.

Naruto went to the main gate to meet him when Sakura and Sarada followed him after a long wait.

"I finally will be able to see my dad!" Sarada felt so excited.

"He will stick here for a while..." Naruto promised that Saskue will have a long pause from mission to have his time with family.

Sakura was staring at the road, she looked like waiting for an angel:

"These gazes of your eyes, every time he goes in a mission and comes back, you greet and welcoming him with these glances..." Naruto monologue about Sakura.

"He will arrive at any time!" Sakura was too excited.

A head started to appear from the ground, as its owner keeps on walking, he reveals more details.

"Here he is!" Naruto said.

"Dad!" Sarada didn't see her dad for too long.

"Sasuke, never failed to charm me!" Sakura monologues.

Suddenly, the closer he gets, another character started to peek:

"Who is that with him?" Sarada wondered.

And as soon as Kaiori was visible in their sight:

"Ka...Kaiori!" Sakura got shocked.

"My dad and Kaiori! They are both here!" Sarada said.

"All of my attempts to reach him has failed, but now they two are back!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kaiori got closer and closer, when they reached a meter away from them, Sasuke paused but Kaiori ignored them all and passed near them as they were invisible in his sight.

As soon as Kaioir was a bit far away:

"Vengeance blinded him, didn't it?" Sasuke felt it.

"He will regain his sight soon, don't worry" Naruto answered.

"It will come with a cost after all, because even my Sharingan didn't see through it so it isn't that easy to fade" Sasuke focused on Kaiori's back when he got swallowed within the increasing distance.

Kaiori walking unconsciously to his home, these worn clothes that he covered himself with, when scars and tears on his clothes were visible and the people who starred at him deep glances as he was slowly passing by them all without a word from any.

He reached his home, he was missing his home too much to knock the door, he entered as a visible ghost when Tushira was washing the dishes on the sink:

"You don't deserve this..." Kaiori hugged her from behind when she didn't even notice him because of her deep thinking "...I am causing you too much after I promised to grant you rest and peace, how terrible could a son be?"

Tushira didn't answer, Kaiori thought that she is too mad at him than she could even speak a word so he did nothing but stepped away:

"I know you are mad I deser-" Kaiori got interruped when Tushira hugged him wildly.

"Even if I am mad at you, but you are passing hard period of time now that I should suffer with my son, so I accepted to share the pain of your vanish to grant youe soul rest and mental peace" Tushira wisely when tears rushed down after her hugged got tightened even more reflecting the pain the fear of losing him again.

"Even after what she has passed, she ignores herself and think about me allowing herself to take the blame and the pain in the sake of me, even If I killed the whole Leaf Village I won't be able to repay her!" Kaiori monologues.

Kaiori at night was thinking:

"I am finally able to separate my chakras and use them individually, also, I was able to maintain my Spiritual Chakra release of stage one for quite a while, now I can use them indiv-" Suddenly Kaiori thought and sat instead of laying down:

"Wait! After being able to separate them and realizing how cooperative my Spiritual Chakra could be then why shouldn't I be able to fuse them!" Kaiori had a bright idea that was enough to make him lose sleep "By that I will have a little surprise to my opponent! I will use my Ninjutsu and-" Kaiori paused remember his father "-And being able to use my dad's combat style as Taijutsu and inherit it! And it might me an advantage over them all!" Kaiori remembered "However, I got only a week before the battles begin, is it enough time?!"


	13. Chapter 13: Pursuing A Dream

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 13 (2/2)**

The next day, Kakashi came to pick him up when he was still sleeping, after Tushira called him, Kaiori didn't expect to see that as Kakashi was sitting in the living room waiting for him:

"Hey, Kaiori!" Kakashi sensed his presence when he tried to hide it after he heard his mom talking to someone.

"Hey, Ka-Kakashi sensei" Kaiori was nervous.

"Ready for the training today?" Kakashi said.

"Training? No I am not..." Kaiori was afraid.

"Kaiori, don't worry about it, I expected that to happen anyway and now we've passed the dangerous part, thanks to Sasuke, so let us check what you've learnt from him and use the time till the very last second" Kakashi cheered.

Kaiori hesitated but ending up accept when he put a condition:

"I will accept your offer, but I have one condition, I will train half a day"

"Why is that?" Kakashi wondered.

"I want to calm myself a bit" Kaiori said hiding the truth.

"If that is the case, then I gladly accept" Kakashi said before they sat off to the mountain to train.

"You've made a good progress with your Taijutsu skills" Kakashi said when they finished training knowing that it cannot be possible, all that time they spent only on that brief progress but he hid the truth to cheer him "So now your condition should be met?"

"Not yet" Kaiori answered.

"But you said you-" Kakashi was making him remember what did he say.

"I know, but you forgot why I have accepted you as a sensei..." Kiaori was giving Kakashi hints to remember.

"Rasengan..." Kakashi knew it.

Kiaori remained silent signing to Kakashi that he is right.

"I knew that he won't forget" Kakashi was okay with it but he knew that Kaiori wasn't ready but didn't tell him because Kaiori will never accept it and might consider him as promise breaker "Tushira..."

Tushira witnessed his last training as a request from Kakashi to stick to a plan that they draw as a precaution if a situation like this will ever come.

"Kaiori come here a minute..." Tushira asked.

"Come to you?" Kaiori walking without hesitating.

She combed his hair and laid her hand on his shoulder:

"You will do it, I know it!"

Kiaori got fooled by those words and answered:

"Sure I will, just watch me"

The plan was transplanting some of the Spiritual Chakra that Tushira held to Kaiori and to protect him if he failed somehow:

"Okay Kakashi sensei, I am ready for it" Kaiori signed that he is ready to take the hit.

"Alright then, but be careful it is a powerful ball of chakra so handle it with care..." Kakashi warned him.

"Bring it on already!" Kaiori was sure.

"Here it comes!" Kakashi created the Rasengan in his hands and threw it away towards Kaiorio.

Kaiori created a distance between his hands and focused an aura between them to observe the Jutsu.

"He will fail it, he won't be able to restrain that aura for long!" Kakashi knew it and signed to Tushira to be ready.

And Kakashi was right, moments before the Rasengan collision with the Kaiori's shield his shield got distorted and the aura disappeared, a thing that made it certain for Tushira to use her trick, she collided her palms and summoned the shield to protect him.

The Rasengan collided with the shield that Tushira created to protect, Kaiori flew away to the far back and ended up laying on the ground.

"Kaiori..." Tushira was worried about her son when she felt dizzy.

Kaiori was fine, came out without a scratch wondering how he did.

"Lady Tushira!" Kakashi hurried to her when she sat on the ground a thing that forced Kaiori to take a dash to her too.

"Don't worry I am fine, I don't have Kai's skill to maintain the shields and it kinda exhausted me, I grew too old for these things" Tushira laughed.

"Mom! Why would you do such thing!" Kaiori hated her act that focused danger upon his mother.

"Sorry Kaiori, I was the one who asked her to do so, I was quite certain that you will fail the try and if I didn't accept your request the bond between me and you might be broken and it is a thing that I don't allow to happen" Kakashi apologized.

"Kakashi don't take the blame on you, everything worked fine and nothing bad happened" Tushira didn't allow to Kakashi to take the burden.

Kaiori felt that he is the only one responsible for that but he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay then, I think we will leave now, we don't want to interrupt, come with me Tushira" Kakashi changed the subject and left Kaiori alone in that spot when he immediately starts his own training.

He kept this habit till the day before the exam, when he finally obtained it, not by physical training but mental training, forcing his Spiritual Chakra to cooperate with his normal chakra, he achieved it alone by himself not letting anyone know about it even his mom to keep it a surprise for everyone.

The next day has finally arrived, all that long waiting and hard training for this very day, the battles of the Chunin Exams:

"Welcome! Welcome! Here we are at Chunin Exams Battles!" The commentary said in the presence of the five Kages that came to witness their village's new generation power "Here we are reopening the fights after the incident that happened the last year here we are again to witness two separates generations fighting! All the teams step inside the arena and show your loyalty to all of the villages!"

The teams went inside the ring to bow as a sign of loyalty and admiration to the entire shinobi world.

Kaiori finally entered the arena alone, rejected to bow like the others for being his dad's death reason, especially Konohagure, he was wearing his dad's scarf and cape, when the cape got dragged behind him because he was too young and short to lift it off, the tear on that cape reminded Sasuke about Kai when he saved him and Sakura from Yarok and caused him to close his eyes and remember the event.

"Who is that kid! That is just disrespect for the nations! How he could have just join!" The crowd hated Kaiori's attiuded "I've never seen him around, not in the academy or in the village, how he could just pop up ignoring the academy and the exams!" one of the villager's disagreed.

"For those who are talking about that kid that has just popped up, his name is Yuki Kaiori, he doesn't belong to any team that you are seeing and he got the permission to participate by the Hokage himself" The commentary clearing things for the audience "Also, an extra prize has been added to the winner of this stage, the winner of this stage will be facing at the very end..." She paused "Any kage he wants from the Five Great Kages!"


	14. Chapter 14: First Win

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 14 (2/2)**

The participants got shocked and too hyped from the offer, this reward is a lifetime one, everyone wants to tell a story about fighting a Kage.

"A Kage?!" Sarada got stunned.

"Yash! I've already targeted mine!" Boruto meant Naruto, his dad.

"I've really have no interests in fighting one, but I won't mind it..." Mitsuki was too cold blooded.

"This is how it goes, because we have a lot of participants we will do tournament for three straight days so be sure to witness them all, first day which is this one, we will start from the first stages, tomorrow we will hop to the semi finals and finals, and the third we will put the winner up against the Kage he chooses, so, now I will be displaying the opponents of the exam..."

The commentary started to list them all, and Kaiori ended up facing a guy from Iwagakure.

"Not fair! He is the top student and he gets a newbie!" one of his team disagreed.

"Calm down, Eko, it is just by luck..." He answered.

"Still not fair, Zerozin!" Eko clang on his idea "You are considered one of the village's top listed student, you are skilled more than everyone of us all!"

"See? I am carrying too much and I can't fail, the upcoming challenged will be much harder, let me have my piece here..." Zerozin answered.

After couple of matches took place, the commentary shouted:

"To our next match: Kaiori vs. Zerozin, the competitors please step in the arena!"

"Here we go! Time for me to advance to the next stage" Zerozin was confident.

Kiaori removed his cape and scarf and went to face Zerozin:

"You two, the game ends when one of you surrenders or uses illegal hits, now show respect!" Rock Lee guiding them.

They bowed and started the fight, Tushira was too worried to know how her son will do:

Zerozin was too confident, he signed in his hands and casted an Earth Style Jutsu, which was three roots rose from the ground and attacked the opponent.

Kaiori managed to dodge them, but their continuous motion was too hard to avoid.

"Dammit! His Ninjutsu is far more superior than mine, there is no hope for me to beat him with my pure earth style without Spiritual Chakra!" Kaiori monologues.

"Till when you are going to stall time!" Zerozin said, when he suddenly gave up his Jutsu and spawned a shadow clone to interrupt his smooth dodging "You aren't a match for me, just quit!"

The shadow clone did his job, he was quite a trouble to deal with, Kaiori was dodging the roots and blocking his attacks but it wasn't for long, till a root managed to slap him and knock him down.

"Earth Style: Dirt Darts"

Zerozin casted darts when he jumped on his opponent Kaiori, the last managed to roll and dodge the attack, but the shadow clone interrupted and kicked him till he collided with the wall.

"Easy..." Eko said, envying Zerozin for his newbie opponent.

"You have pretty skilled students, Tsuchikage" Kazekage Gaara compliments.

"Iwagakure will grow stronger within time goes, we are glad to witness that" Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi answered "We will crush our opponents!"

"That is your problem, Tsuchikage" Hokage Naruto says "You take your opponents with ease"

"No we don't, but the answer is obvious! Look!" Tsuchikage answered.

Meanwhile, Zerozin was saying to Kaiori:

"Can't you use any combat style? I didn't drop a sweat since we started!" Zerozin said to Kaiori "I saw no Ninjutsu and poor Taijutsu dodging, don't make me laugh, I wonder what were you doing all this time, probably hanging around with your family"

Zerozin ignited Kaiori, the one who succeeded to restrain himself and keeping it cool, when he suddenly said:

"Hanging? I've dedicated it all in training!" Kaiori lit up dark aura as a sign of Spiriutal Chakra, Rock Lee took his steps prepared for any interruption if things went out of control with Kaiori as Naruto told him.

"Black aura?!" Zerozin got surprised like all, including the Tsuchikage when she finally glanced down.

"Now I shall test my abilities and give clarify your view and correct your reckless assumptions" Kaiori unlocked his first stage, stage that he can keep himself under control.

"His Taijutsu play is pretty good, but he is lacking of experience, if he had the exams that the academy students had he could end up much better" Sasuke felt it.

Zerozin rushed to him when he covered his first with tough rock structure and pointed a hit on Kaiori the one who was so cooled down, once Kaiori saw him, he charged his fist when he leaned a little bit to the back, his Spiritual Chakra was focused there, and unleashed it against Zerozin punch.

At collision, Zerozin's rock shattered and he flew back tens of meters, Kaiori got his share from the pain:

"Dammit! I've definetely felt that!"

Kaiori didn't give it much attention and rushed to finish Zerozin before he gets up, he flew in the air when both of his palms were gathered as a united fist, he swung it up in the air and before he blast it in the opponent Zerozin screamed:

"I surrender, I surrender!"

"The winner of this match: Kaiori!" Rock Lee announced.

"Wise decision, pick your words these wise words always because they might cause you damage" Kaiori said when he was walking away from him giving him last lecture when he placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Surrender...He surrendered...Zerozin, Surrendered!" Eko was too in shock.

"Kaiori, you have just won your first fight!" Tushira felt happy.

"Oh, he looks he earned some skill" Sakura said "But remember that Sarada are among the competitors so don't go high in hopes"

"My son is too cling in his promises, and he said that he will face Naruto after all, and I don't think that something will break him till he achieves that" Tushira said.

"Surrendered! What?!" Tsuchikage felt pissed.

"The Leaf will always be a step ahead..." Naruto felt happy for the win.

"And who told you he is a Leaf shinobi? He refused to offer respect for any of us" Raikage Darui said.

"He will be...Soon" Naruto starred at him when he just was walking away.


	15. Chapter 15: Kaiori vs Shinki

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 15 (2/2)**

That is how their first day got spent, Kaiori won three matches and was qualified to the semifinals and Finals tomorrow, he didn't give much care to his opponents, just getting the job done.

"Kaiori you were awesome today!" Tushira told her son when they reached home.

"Thanks mom..." Kaiori didn't care about the wins, because he only joined to battle Naruto.

"Never rethought it, did you?" Tushira knew it.

"Why should I, it is obvious my meeting with Naruto is preordained, it is me or him" Kaiori was serious.

"But Kaiori-" Tushira was trying to convince him.

"Knock it off, mom! How much time should I tell you?! I will never rethink it, not now and not later!" Kaiori felt pissed because of his mom, then he took a dash upstairs.

"Here we are in the second day! Where we witness the quarter finals, semifinals, and the finals!" The commentary said in the next day "We got two groups that both will pass these final stages, Group A and B, and the finals will occur between the winners of each group!"

And that is how it was ordered, Sarada was in the same group as Kaiori, which was Group B, and Boruto and Mitsuki was in Group A when each of them faced another opponent.

Kaiori was up aginast Shinki, a sand village shinobi:

"And to our next match, we like to call to the arena: Kaiori vs. Shinki"

The match began, Shinki was sure of his ability to surround and paralyze his opponent with his mysterious ability.

Shinki didn't hesitate, the moment the match began he surrounded Kaiori with his sand paralyzing him entirely.

"Damn it! I didn't expect him to be that fast!" Kaiori said.

"Now let us see what your Taijutsu ability" Shinki was tightening his sand.

Kaiori activated his first gate but it wasn't enough to free him, the more he struggled the tightened the sand gets:

"Surrender before I crush you"

"Never..." Kaiori whispered.

"Kaiori!" Tushira felt worried.

Naruto was watching carefully; all the stares were on them.

"Stop wasting our time, I won't loosen my sand until you surrender" Shinki said.

"Looks like I will age here" Kaiori was sure of what he was saying.

"I see that you are too sure of what you are saying..." Shinki said when he cleaned and scattered some of the sand that covered Kaiori's belly and made harpoon shape weapon to threat Kaiori "Rethink it"

"I won't die here, my fight with Naruto is preordained, no matter what you did you can't stop it" Kaiori said.

"Are you sure of it? Then watch me" Shinki slowly pushing the harpoon towards Kaiori.

Rock Lee was waiting for the right moment to interrupt but something happened changed his decision.

Kaiori started to laugh for no reason.

"Why are you laughing?! Death is approaching you!" Shinki felt pissed.

"I don't know but something gets me going!" Kaiori started to switch his personality "I am waiting for your harpoon to itch..."

"Are you mocking me?! You think I am joking?! Attack!" Shinki lost his nerves.

"Shinki stop it!" Kazekage shouted.

Rock Lee was about to step it, when he saw something going out from the dark sand:

A tail was making its way out of the sand, passing it like ship into water, the moment the Harpoon was in no distance from stabbing him, the tail got wrapped around it and destroyed it.

"No way! How could you destroy my-" Shinki didn't succeed to finish his sentence when he suddenly saw the tail bashing away the sand that surrounded Kaiori.

"He unlocked his second gate!" Tushira felt it.

"He still conscious?!" Sakura said worrying about it.

"He is in the edge of losing it, but he is fine" Tushira knew it.

"What in the world is that?! Is he a Jinchuriki?!" Mizukage Chojuru didn't know.

"Replace it with "G" and you will get it right" Naruto talking vague.

"Can someone explain what is going on?!" Kurotsuchi wanted details.

Kaiori was moving unconsciously, looked like someone was giving him orders what to do:

He slowly expanded the space between his palms and stretched them outwards to the sides causing the spawn of two extra tails.

"Three tails?!" Kazekage didn't believe what he saw.

"We didn't see Kai performing these actions, what is happeninig?!" Kakashi felt shocked.

"Ok, let us use our unique abilities..." Kaiori said, he wrapped two of the tails in around him, one took the upper part and second took the bottom one, the third was used as a whip.

"People like you, will never stand as an obstacle to me" Kaiori whispered when he approaching him with his third tail in the middle.

Shinki's sand was struggling to unwrap them but it was for no use, the third tail slowly approached Shinki the one who stood hopeless before he shouted:

"I surrender, I surrender! Can't you listen I surrender!" Shinki was shouting to Kaiori to hear him the one who was mumbling for himself, and when the word "Surrender" echoed in him, he woke up and freed Shinki after he admitted loss.

Kaiori kneed down, he felt that he used too much chakra that his body isn't usual to use, his breathing paced when his lungs were inhaling and exhaling insanely, sweat covered his face when he closed his eyes.

"Dammit, if this lasted a bit longer I might have been off world" Kaiori felt so tired even if it lasted brief seconds.

Rock Lee came closer to check his condition:

"Hey, Kaiori are you okay?! Should I call the Medical Team?!"

"I am fine, just want to rest a bit" Kaiori struggled to sat those words, when he slowly went out to rest.

"Tushira! Where are, you going?!" Sakura noticed Tushira descending to Kaiori's resting room.

Kaiori was reeling left and right when he finally reached the bench to rest a bit, when suddenly Tushira entered the room.

"Mom..." Kaiori didn't need to see his mother in this shape, but he anticipated it.

"Kaiori, you can quit now, you are too tired to continue!" Tushira was saying.

"Stop it mom, how much time do I have to repeat it!" Kaiori was lecturing his mom kindly.

"You are advancing, and you opponents are getting stronger you won't be able to stand them, you might hurt yourself or hurt one of them!" Tushira advised him.

"I don't care, it is all for the sake of the goal that I am chasing, I don't care if I died trying because I must do this no matter what!" Kaiori was satisfied with any outcome.

"Don't you promise to do anything to satisfy me and bring me peace?!" Tushira used his emotions.

"I did, but for me, greater goal comes with greater sacrifice!" Kaiori said, blasting Tushira with this sentence when she wondered how he succeeded to say the exact same thing that Kai used to say, and that was enough to make her talk no more, she only patted his shoulder when he bowed his head afraid facing her, she looked at him how she was looking at Kai dropped a tear and left in silence.

"Here you are, where you with Kaiori?" Sakura followed Tushira.

"Yes..." Tushira passed near when she didn't even lift her head.

"Is he okay?!" Sakura got concerned from the way she acted.

"Physically yes, mentally I don't know" Tushira expanded the distances.

Sakura knew what she meant, so she didn't get into further details she just got her doubts dropped and follower Tushira to her former position in the audience.


	16. Chapter 16: Kaiori vs Sarada

**Ginchuriki Series Chapter 16 (2/2)**

"The winner of this match is: Sarada Uchiha!" Rock Lee announced.

"Here we have our winner ,Sarada Uchiha! She will be up against Kaiori in the semifinals and the one who wins there will be up against the winner of Group A which is the finals before the Kage battle!" The commentary declared.

"Me against Kaiori?" Sarada thought it twice, hated the idea of fighting a friend.

"Hey Sarada, congratulation on your win" Boruto said.

"Thanks..." Sarada didn't look happy.

"Worried about fighting Kaiori?" Boruto sensed it.

"It doesn't come from a feeling of fear or scary, I just don't want to-" Sarada got interfered.

"You can do it, fight normally and everything should be fine, you've never revealed your skills to Kaiori so it should be an interesting battle between you two!" Boruto cheered her.

"I hope it would..." Sarada got her hopes lifted a bit but her feelings never abandoned her.

When the battle of the semifinals of Group A has finished, and Boruto was declared as a winner that will participate in the finals, the semifinals of Group B has begun, Sarada and Kaiori.

Kaiori looked cold and fragile, but his strength hid it all, Sarada didn't want to face him, but it was preordained:

"So I ended up facing you" Kaiori said retrieving Sarada from her surf.

"Looks like that..." Sarada simply answered.

"I never considered you an opponent or a rival but you are now in a position that forces me to defeat you" Kaiori said.

"Try it" Sarada making the atmosphere even more intense.

To this battle, two extra referees joined, Sai and Temari, the Hokage realized how important is a winning for Kaiori, and he might to anything to obtain it so he summoned them two to help Rock Lee in stopped the battle in any moment when things go out of control.

"Begin!" Rock Lee signed.

Kaiori activated his first stage of form, he rushed to Sarada the one who dodged his attacks and blocked them.

"She looks strong, her physical abilities are pretty interesting, I feel that she doesn't feel my hits! I definetely didn't expect that from a girl like her" Kaiori monologues.

Sarada's turn to attack, she fought him like he did, her strength was above average to any Taijutsu shinobi in her age.

"Damn! I am feeling her hits! Her strength is insane!" Kaiori kept talking to himself.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sarada casted Fire Ball when a punch from her pushed Kaiori away.

Kiaori barely dodged the attack and retreated away.

"I didn't expect her to be that skilled, she definitely surpassed my expectations, I am afraid that I will be using the Ninjutsu that I learned with Sasuke sensei, Damn! I will be using my secret card early!" Kiaori monologues.

Sarada attacked him again with a kunai, Kaiori was ready to dodge her attacks, later it was obvious that it was just a decoy, her main hits were with her limbs that she perfectly used.

She succeeded to mark hits on him until he couldn't stay near her, so last kick from her was able to crush him in the ground:

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

She signed and casted it:

"Kaiori be careful!" Tushira shouted from the audience, when Sakura was too proud of her young daughter.

"You might be skilled but I won't stop me that easily!" Kaiori said and casted his Ninjutsu:

"Earth Style: Dirt Wall"

The fire ball collision with the wall was enough to destroy it to pieces but leaving Kaiori in the back safe and secure and used the opportunity to escape even further.

"Ni-Nin-Ninjutsu?!" Kakashi got stunned knowing that he never taught him anything about it.

"Is that a surprise?" Saskue said noticing Kakashi's concern.

"Yes! How could he use both Taijutsu and Ninjutsu?!" Kakashi didn't think twice.

"He is holding two chakras, one for each, I find no problem with it" Sasuke answered.

"How could I forget such thing?!" Kakashi said after he thought about what Sasuke has said "He can use them individually whenever he wants, that is an advantage in battle, however, there is some sort of lag between his switch, he is slower in casting the Jutsu"

"I noticed that two, I found out that this problem occurs when he switches between his chakras" Sasuke answered.

"We must understand how his chakra system works, we must know everything!" Kakashi wanted accurate answers.

"Tushira?! Didn't you say that Kaiori leaning to Taijutsu?!" Sakura asked when she saw what Kaiori has just did.

"Trust me I am not less stunned than you" Tushira answered.

"Two combat styles?! Ninjutsu and Taijutsu?! How he could do it?!" Chojuru wondered.

"No one knows the answer yet, we received no information about that from Kakashi the one who was in charge in training him, he probably didn't know about it and in shock like all of us" Shikamaru confessed.

"Ninjutsu?! How could you use chakra in both?!" Sarada wanted an explanation.

"Does it matter to explain?" Kaiori didn't want to answer.

Sarada ignored and rushed to him when he dodged her attacks and used same method in the last time when she casted the fire ball and Kaiori did the same, blocked it in his earth style.

Kaiori rushed this time, his Taijutsu play was harder because he felt the his opponent is now a bit down and less self-confident, he succeeded to land a punch on her and made her fly to collide with the ground, Sarada was careful enough so she signed in her hand while she was in the air and prepared her Jutsu waiting for the right moment to strike Kaiori when he was in the distance, she doesn't know if she will succeed to knock him down because of his growing Spiritual Chakra percentage that grows within time goes, Kaiori was approaching her dedicating his powers in one fist to settle this fight non caring about the consequences:

"Wait! Kaiori!" Tushira shouted knew that he is off himself.

"Sarada, Be careful!" Saskue shouted after he felt fear on his daughter.

Suddenly, moments before the collision, the referees interrupted the battle knowing that it is going out of control, Sai used his Ninja Art to summon a bird and fly with Sarada away from Kaiori, Temari used her Jutsu "Great Sickle Weasel" to stop Kaiori from his approaching as a precaution if Sai failed, but they both succeeded, Kaiori flew away with the strong wind that he couldn't resist but he ended up in Rock Lee's hands.

"The winner of this battle is Kaiori!" Rock Lee didn't hesitate.

The audience found nothing to say, to agree or disagree was thing that they couldn't decide.

"How could you end the battle like that?! I didn't surrender!" Sarada felt mad.

"It was an emergency; we couldn't take the risk" Sai explained.

"But how could you end it like that! I might succeed in blocking the attack and win the battle" Sarada defending herself.

""might" isn't enough, if this "might" fail, we might lose you" Temari felt concerned.

"Ugh! It still not fair!" Sarada didn't get convinced.

"I won't agree with this result too" Kaiori answered when he was completely exhausted.

"The decision has been taken, and it won't be revised!" Rock Lee answered.

"Calm down, Sarada" Sasuke came down.

"But dad! That isn't fair, is it?!" Sarada said.

"It is completely fine; I think that the result of this battle went for the one who deserves to win more" Sasuke threw these words that only Kaiori understood them.

"Do you mean that he deserved the win because he is better than me?!" Sarada felt anger about what her father has just said.

"No, don't throw false assumptions like those, come, we will discuss it up there while watching the finals" Sasuke called her to come up, and so she did, dissatisfied with the judge.

"I don't know if it was right or wrong to determine the winner like this! But however, there is no doubt that both gave everything they got to satisfy us!" the commentary said.

"You are so wrong, I am just saving it for my Kage battle" Kaiori monologues himself.

"We will take an hour brake to give the participants to rest then we will witness the finals: Boruto vs. Kaiori!" The commentary announced a break.


End file.
